The New Avatar
by RaiderXV
Summary: Azula is supposed to lose her bending, but something changes that and she meets a certain blonde. AzulaNaru. Will later be some HinaNaru too, others will come and go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim neither Avatar: The last airbender or Naruto. I claim none of the characters in said stories as my own. I do claim the some of the story line and at least some of the dialogue.

If you don't like this story too bad... it was boring a hole in the back of my mind.

Chapter 1 – Release and redemption…

Azula knew that things had gone bad. After working with several of the fire sages and that annoying girl, Katara, even Aang put in some time to try to bring back her sanity. Surprisingly it had worked. She still felt anger, but she had learned to control it better. She also knew what was coming and actually longed for it, the removal of her bending ability. Aang had told her that it was for her safety and for the safety of others.

She had nothing to lose anyways. Her life was basically over. She was to be held for the rest of her life, unless she could prove that she had reformed, while she was on the way to no longer being a 'monster', as her mother had put it, she had a long ways to go to become an acceptable human. After a session with Aang, she felt very calmed and almost at peace, she welcomed the ending of what she was before.

A couple days later several maidens came in and got her ready, so that they could adorn her with her royal garb. She allowed the women to dress, bathe and clothe her. She then with a regal air about herself, accompanied the guards to the main compound. She was struck that there was a pedestal with chains on the sides. She thought that she might have to go through a beheading, but she saw the Avatar there with a sad smile. This is what they had agreed upon. She would lose her bending for a lesser sentence, a few years in prison.

She knelt and allowed the guards to shackle her. 'At least they gave me a pillow to kneel on,' she thought to herself.

Aang looked at her and asked, "Do you have any questions?" She shook her head and he continued, "It would be easiest for everyone if you don't fight me when I do this. Okay?"

She nodded and gave him a tired smile. The guards opened her robe a little, but not enough to expose her, just enough to allow Aang to touch her on the chest. He then touched her chest with one hand and her head with the other. Then the agony began. She began to scream, but wasn't even sure if she could be heard. Then all she saw was red.

A beam of red light came from Azula's eyes and moved down her body until she was encompassed in the crimson light, while Aang was bathed in blue light. Suddenly the red light then moved up Aang and started to cover his body. It made it as far as his neck before reversing direction. It then moved to Azula's body, but it was slightly tinged purple, but still in the blue spectrum. It finally covered her, but as the light faded, so did Azula. All that was left were her clothes, no body or hair. All that was left were the empty shackles. Aang looked at the empty clothes in horror. He didn't know what to do, but suddenly blackness took him…

Konoha forest near the academy…

Naruto woke up from just having saved a young girl from something or other. As expected both the girl and the boys he had protected her from were gone. He slowly got to his feet and leaned against the tree for a minute to catch his breath. He hated it when people picked on others. He then noticed a hand sticking out of the bushes and became fearful that the boys had killed the girl. He quickly moved and found a girl lying on the ground without any clothes. He quickly pulled off his dirty shirt and put it on the girl. He then positioned the girl, so that he could carry the girl on his back. He quickly made his way towards the Hokage tower. He ran up the steps and past several chuunin. He also saw several civilians and just ignored them.

The chuunin at the door saw him carrying someone on his back and was straining at the effort. He quickly opened the door and allowed the boy entry. The boy smiled at the chuunin who just seemed to ignore the boy. "Thanks," he exclaimed, as he passed into the Hokage's office. He stopped at the side of the Hokage's desk and said while still trying to catch his breath, "Hey, Jiijii. I found her after some kids were trying to beat up some pale eyed girl. I stopped them, but they got the best of me, but I found her… can I keep her?"

The Hokage laughed at the question, but then looked at the girl on the boy's back. "Naruto-kun, where did you find her? And what was she wearing?" he asked.

"She wasn't wearing anything, so I put my shirt on her. Can you take her? She's getting kind of heavy," Naruto explained.

The Hokage stood and grabbed the girl from his arms and saw the boy sigh in relief. "Let's get her to the hospital and have her checked out," he said the enthusiastic boy. He placed his hand on the boy and both disappeared from the room.

"That was neat," Naruto exclaimed and asked, "Can we do it again?"

The Hokage chuckled and then took both children over to the desk. "I would like both of these children checked out, now," he exclaimed to the nurse at the station.

She nodded and replied, "At once Hokage-sama." She then pulled a gurney over and had the Hokage place the girl on the gurney and Naruto jumped up with her. The nurse glared at the boy, but said nothing. She then wheeled the gurney into the emergency exam room. "Now stay here, de… boy and someone will come to check you both out," the nurse explained in a bittersweet voice.

Naruto got bored quickly and began to look around. He saw the girl moan in what seemed to be pain. He got worried and moved up beside her and yelled, "She's in pain, someone come and help her." He then turned to the girl and said kindly, "Someone is coming, so just hold on."

"It hurts so much. Please stop. It isn't working…" the girl mumbled under her breath. She then grabbed her head and began to cry out in pain.

Naruto began to worry about the girl and put her head on his lap. He began to move her hair gently to the side and moving his fingers in circles on her forehead. This seemed to relax the girl. The Hokage looked on and smiled warmly at the scene. It took about ten minutes for a doctor to come and he quickly looked at Naruto and said, "You need to step outside the curtain while I check on the girl. Please, Naruto," the doctor asked kindly.

Naruto smiled and nodded to the doctor. He got up and moved outside the curtain. The doctor then closed the curtain and began her exam. Naruto saw a light green glow through the curtain. After a few minutes the doctor opened the curtains and then smiled warmly at Naruto and said, "You did good to bring her to the Hokage and then here, Naruto-kun."

"So what is your prognosis, Kikiyo-sensei?" Sarutobi asked the doctor.

"She is suffering from exhaustion and straining of her chakra coils. There were also no signs of abuse of any type," Kikiyo explained.

Sarutobi nodded and saw that Naruto was confused. He smiled and patted the boy on the head. "She is okay. We just had to make sure. So you were telling me about another girl, Naruto-kun?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well… some boys were picking on her. She was in a black outfit and had these weird eyes, they seemed either white or gray," Naruto explained.

"Ah, she must have been a Hyuuga. You saved one of the Hyuuga clan's girls before you found this girl. You're quite the hero today, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said in praise for the boy. He then continued, "I will need you take an ANBU to the site where you found her."

"That is fine, Hokage-sama, but I need to check out Naruto-kun first," Kikiyo said authoritatively. She turned to Naruto and said, "Now get up on the gurney, so I can get you checked out." After a couple minutes of examining him, she ruffled his hair and said, "Other than the normal scrapes and bruises you get when you tangle with the other children, you're fine. I recommend a night here and then you can go home."

Naruto smiled sadly and then said, "But what about her? I'm worried that she doesn't have anybody."

Kikiyo smiled warmly at the boy, but then replied, "We will find out who the girl is and then let you know, but for tonight… you two can share a room and you can keep an eye on her. Would you like that?"

Naruto nodded emphatically. Naruto turned away when the doctor began to dress the girl in some hospital clothing. Kikiyo smiled at how the boy reacted and was quite proud of him, she then had them transferred to his room and had them in separate beds. She would check on him every so often and also delivered a few books to try to keep him busy until he fell asleep. Later that evening, she found him sleeping with a book draped over his chest and smiled warmly at the scene.

She checked in about twenty minutes later and found the girl standing next to Naruto's bed looking at him intently. The quickly whirled and got into a taijutsu stance that Kikiyo didn't recognize, so she put her hands up defensively and said, "I'm glad to see that you're awake. What is so interesting about Naruto-kun?"

The girl looked quizzically up at Kikiyo and replied, "_What did you say? I can't understand you._"

Kikiyo was confused, in that she and the girl weren't speaking the same language and neither would be able to understand the other until they could get some mutual understanding. "I know this is all confusing, but we will figure out what is going on. My name is Kikiyo," she said, as she placed her hand on her chest and moved towards the chair, since she figured this would be a long night.

"_My name is Azula, and why am I in this room with this boy?_" she replied angrily.

"You're Azula? He is Naruto…" Kikiyo explained, while she motioned towards Naruto.

Azula glanced at the boy sleeping on the bed and turned back to the woman in the room to make sure that she didn't pull anything. Azula slipped her hand onto the boy, only to see the woman gasp, but Azula only grabbed the book and looked at it. The characters were similar to what she was used too, but if she read it correctly. '_This makes no sense. The characters must mean something else,_' she thought to herself, while keeping an eye on the woman in the chair. Azula put the book beside the boy, who she guessed was named Naruto. '_What a weird name._'

Kikiyo raised a hand to let the ANBU member to know that the girl was not to be harmed, at least for now. The girl noticed this and looked around. Azula moved her hand in a circle and a blue flame appeared to illuminate the room. Both Kikiyo and the ANBU were surprised to see a girl around Naruto's age able to manipulate fire so easily. Kikiyo put up her hands and began to plead with the girl, "He isn't a threat to you and neither are we… wait, you can't understand me, but I hope my message is getting through to you."

Azula saw the woman who, in her opinion identified herself as Kikiyo become very defensive and worried when she began to bend fire. She looked at the boy sleeping and thought that the woman was trying to protect the boy. Azula wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that she wasn't home, but also neither the woman before her nor the person in the mask had made any move to harm her, so she doused the fire in her palm. "_Please explain to me, what is going on…_" Azula turned to see two worried blue eyes, from the boy who 'was' asleep, but she felt him grab on to her arm, just after she became dizzy. He pulled her to the side of the bed. "_Why did you do that?_" she asked, but not thinking he would answer.

"Because I will always save you," he answered, but she could tell it from his eyes that he wouldn't leave her and right now she needed something to grasp on to. He pulled her into a hug, but she noticed that he became rigid when she returned the simple gesture. She vowed then that this boy would be the one that she would use to help her understand this world.

A/N: Yes the relationship will be Azula and Naruto, but there will be some twist and turns along the way. Constructive critisism is accepted, flames will be disregarded. :)


	2. Chapter 2  Over the years

Disclaimer: read chapter 1 to find it, thanks… On to the story, also this chapter is mostly a filler to bring it up to the start time for the Manga and Anime series.

Chapter 2 – Over the years…

After his discharge Naruto would spend quite a bit of his free time with the girl that talked 'funny'. He became more involved in learning, since his new friend needed to learn how to speak his language and for her part she would teach him some of hers. The first month in the hospital was frustrating, but eventually they were able to carry on simple conversations, but the girl seemed to be mean to those around them, all except for him, for some reason that he couldn't fathom. After the month she was moved into the apartment next to him. He would occasionally watch her while she would practice a weird style of taijutsu. He did notice her mannerism had lightened and was still somewhat cold to others, but for the most part she was kind to him and seemed to be getting kinder.

After seeing his interest in her and not because she was just a girl, she began to teach him her kata and he would talk to her about what he learned in school. This brought on several trips to the library and eventually her entry into the academy in his class, no less than a month later. She did make him put some distance between himself and several of the girls in the class. She didn't like the way they or others were treating him. Also as much as it pained her at the moment she told him to say that she was his girlfriend, even though he was only eight. This gave him some modicum of happiness, but also it kept the boys at bay especially the Inuzuka boy, even though the boy was only eight.

It didn't miss her observant eyes that the Hyuuga girl kept stealing glances at Naruto. It wasn't like she cared all that much about who liked the boy, but she was beginning to have some feelings towards him. How couldn't she? The boy was the kindest person and seemed to care for her without asking for anything in return. He also proved to be very ignorant, not truly stupid, but he needed a lot of work.

She didn't like how the village treated him and would listen in on what they would say around him. She also spent several nights comforting the boy after the occasional tongue lashing or a beating from the other children. Her eyes were opened to just how cruel she was when she was the princess of the Fire Nation by what was happening. She kept most of her information to herself though, but she informed the Hokage and Naruto about the truth. The fact that she was a fourteen year old girl trapped in the body of an eight year old body didn't seem to phase her for some reason. Although she wasn't happy about having to revisit puberty and all the 'fun' that would be for her, she thought to herself.

She also got the Hokage and Naruto to agree to a marriage contract between herself and Naruto. Azula got Naruto to agree, by using his wanting to be needed and telling him that others more than likely would mistreat her, while he would be a loving husband. She figured that the council and the elders of the village would force her into a marriage that wouldn't be to her benefit. She also figured out Naruto's secret in the next couple months. She then devoted herself to learning sealing and what could be garnered from such an endeavor.

She like Naruto found the academy to be boring, but also believed that the lack of early instruction had hurt 'her' Naruto and now he was behind and didn't have the resources to catch up. Without her help that is, so she meant to fix this. She would spend the evenings with Naruto training and teaching him what was needed to pass class. She also figured out why he was having such a problem with a simple 'Clone' technique. It was simple, he had too much chakra. She had approached the teacher, Iruka about chakra control exercises, but most were 'boring' in Naruto's opinion, so she would incorporate them into the pair's evening training schedule, mostly, as cool down exercises. This was mostly effective. If that failed to catch his attention, she would help him plan pranks on those who would be mean to him or just to test their skills.

Iruka was pleased that Naruto seemed to be more responsive during class, at least somewhat, but also was having problems dealing with his prankster attitude. It didn't help that Azula seemed to enjoy when Naruto would pull his 'Sexy' technique on adult males that annoyed him. He was almost sure that Azula had posed nude for him, so as to try to help him with the technique, but he couldn't prove it.

Azula for her part wouldn't tell Iruka or the Hokage whether she had posed for Naruto. She for her part enjoyed his 'Sexy' or 'Centerfold' technique, because of what it would do to most males, especially perverts, while she did deserve some part of the blame for the technique, since she did pose nude for her fiancé a few times. She figured it wouldn't do to have him embarrassed to see her in the nude when they eventually wanted to have children.

She knew that Naruto was too young to be a pervert just yet, but she wanted him to be hers, thus making it easier to control and thus protect him. Over the next few months her feelings for the boy intensified. She also shared what she had learned about Naruto with the boy, this was the source of both a joyous and nerve-wracking night for both of them. She had broken the news to him about his being a jinchuuriki and that it was the reason for his treatment by the villagers. She also explained that it didn't change a thing between them. She still cared deeply for the boy who saved her and stuck with her when others grew too frustrated with her and gave up.

There was a single incident that helped galvanize his wanting to help Naruto. He had wandered out of the village to check out a dead body of a shinobi from another village on a bet. Azula had alerted him to this, as soon as she had gotten into the class and it was verified by Shikamaru. Iruka and Kakashi spend the good portion of an afternoon retrieving the errant Naruto. This resulted in a tongue lashing from both Iruka and Azula. The boy who dared Naruto didn't escape unscathed either. They would have to deal with pranks for a month, much to their and their parents' regrets. Azula's cruel side showed through with these pranks. Most caused pain and none were life threatening, but it did attract the attention of the Hokage, so she had to stop her assault on the boys.

She admitted to him that while she wasn't sure what to call the feelings she had, but she called it love. The news of a girl loving him was too much and the floodgates of emotion opened and they spent the night in each other's arms. It would have been cute, if someone else had seen it, but alas no one else knew. They both woke to the other in her bed, where they had been the night before. She leaned in and kissed the boy a surprise to both of them. It was light and quick, but seemed to last forever for the two of them. She made him promise to not tell anyone about either him learning about the Kyuubi being sealed within him or their first kiss.

Over the next year the boy, Sasuke had a tragedy happen, his family had been killed by his older brother. Naruto tried to approach the boy, only to be challenged by his fan club. This confrontation brought a smile to the faces of two girls, Azula and Hinata. The training with Azula had done wonders for his reaction speed, timing and his technique. The pink haired girl Sakura took a swing at Naruto, but was surprised when he sidestepped it and then pushed her down to the ground, more out of instinct than actual thought. This angered several of the other girls and they proceeded to move in and attack the blonde boy. He would block the punches or divert them into another girl and thus avoid being injured. This went on for about ten minutes. Until Iruka entered the room to find Naruto in a defensive battle with the Sasuke fan club, made up of about two-thirds of the girls in the class.

After watching this for a minute, he decided to stop the fight and chastised Naruto for starting a fight, but Azula recounted what had happened and got Naruto off the hook, well sort of. He and the girls had to stay after school and write on the board about fighting in class. Azula had to stay afterwards for questioning Iruka on his double standard of Naruto being beat up before and the girls not having to stay after for attacking a fellow student.

During the next few years the Hokage learned that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi being sealed within him and there wasn't much he could do. During that time Azula had worked with Naruto on creating clones and while he couldn't create just one, he was able to create dozens that were at least passable in a single pass. Also with her training he started to learn how to airbend. This surprised her since he seemed to be a natural with the kata she had taught him, based on what Aang had taught her to relax. She decided to wait on other kata until he was able to get this kata down. The thing that surprised her was that she intimately knew how to airbend, but didn't have the ability, like some thing of Aang was with her.

The Hokage had declared, secretly, that the 'Uzumaki' clan had a bloodline that allowed them to control fire and air more than any usual techniques. This information was only allowed to the elders and the clan council only. They did find it interesting that Naruto and Azula could control fire and Naruto could control air, but thought it would be good for village, as a whole if they had children later.

Also Azula caught Hinata peeking in on a training session of the two of them and she forced her to join them. This worked out well for Azula in that it gave her leverage over the Hyuuga clan and gave Naruto a new friend. While Hinata was shy at first, Azula scared that out of her and over the next couple of months it was brought out that Hinata both wanted to thank Naruto for her rescue and to inform him that she had feelings for the boy.

There was one exciting encounter with Hiashi, when he came to the training grounds where the trio were training. He acted angry, but Azula pointed out the pride in his eyes at his daughter's improvement. He couldn't deny the pride that Azula pointed out and actually admitted to it. He left with a smile on his face and saying that his daughter was in good hands. A few days later Hinata actually beat Hanabi in a spar, much to the surprise of those in observance, except for maybe Hiashi.

Uchiha Sasuke did happen upon the trio on several occasions to the point that Azula thought that he was actually spying on them. Sasuke of course denied it, but the scroll with his observations on it was the deciding factor of his guilt. He was warned about stealing clan secrets and it was left at that.

The day of the final exam found Naruto ranked in the middle of the class, while Azula and Hinata were both hiding their skills to make sure that they also were in the middle of the pack. This had disturbed quite a bit of the village that Naruto was doing so well, but the Hokage kept things under wraps, mostly to keep Azula from burning down half the village. He had seen an errant jounin piss of the girl and watched, as she sent a lightning bolt into the hapless man.

The biggest problem for the Hokage was , who was going to be on which teams? He thought about splitting up the trio, but also found that he had other problems. Several of the jounin instructors wanted certain students, but he also had to balance out the teams. Kakashi wanted both Naruto and Sasuke, since he figured that either Azula or Hinata would be on the team, but that would truly be an assault team without par. There also seemed to be a rivalry between both boys that seemed to go deeper than just a playground rivalry. Even Azula and Hinata expressed that they were not willing to be around the boy for extended periods of time if they could help it.

Several of the instructors wanted to teach Azula, since she was considered a protégé, but she was careful to keep most of her skills under wraps, so as to not garner as much attention as she did when she was the princess.

Working with both girls had brought up Naruto's perception and he noticed things differently then he did before. He noticed how superficial most of the girls in his class were and he noticed that his previous crush on Sakura was just that, a crush that shouldn't have happened. He now tolerated the girl. He would only work with her in groups, since he believed that if he couldn't become a great shinobi initially, he would allow others to help him become great while helping them out along the way.

Naruto entered the classroom where Iruka and Mizuki were testing the prospective students in ninja techniques, since they had finished all other portions of the exit exams. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he recognized it to be a genjutsu. He put his hands into a ram seal and whispered, "Release." A wave of chakra washed over the room.

"What was that Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "I felt a genjutsu, so I broke it. Now can we do this test?"

Iruka shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "We need a substitution, a transformation and three clones for you to pass," Iruka explained.

Naruto nodded, changed places with a chair and back again. He then changed into Iruka, Mizuki, Azula, and then the Hokage. He then created nine clones that seemed to be nearly perfect.

Iruka smiled, but Mizuki frowned and said, "We wanted only three clones not nine, so I'm sorry, but you fail."

"Can't be done, I have too much chakra to create any fewer clones without them looking sick," Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry, but the rules were we that we needed three clones," Mizuki explained with a bored look.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then replied, "So if I had the reserves of a jounin and the control of academy student, you would punish me for not having the reserves of a student and the control of a jounin? Great, chakra control is a good thing, but it isn't everything."

This confused both Chuunin and Mizuki finally said, "I don't make the rules. I can just tell you that you don't pass. I'm sorry Naruto, but those are the rules."

Naruto looked at Iruka and asked, "How did I score on the written test?"

"You got nearly ninety percent Naruto. Why?" Iruka asked in reply.

"And how was my weapons portion?" Naruto asked, attempting to keep his anger under control.

"You did just as good, as Sasuke in weapons," Iruka replied.

"So you're failing me because I did more than the recommended number of clones?" Naruto asked angrily.

Iruka looked at Mizuki who just nodded and then said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you were asked to do three clones, not nine. We can't pass you because of the rules."

Naruto gave Iruka a sidelong glance that actually sent a chill down his spine. The boy left the room without anymore comment. Sasuke smirked, as he watched Naruto come out of the room without a headband and said, as Naruto went to his chair, "So the Dobe strikes again."

"We knew that you couldn't do it," Sakura added in. Naruto stood and left the class room at a walking pace. Sakura smiled and said, "Yah, get out you freak and don't come back."

Azula didn't know what was going on, but held her headband in a tight grip while glaring at the 'last' Uchiha and his pink haired fan girl. Hinata wore a worried look on her face, but didn't say anything, while she shared a glance with Azula. Both nodded at the same time.

Iruka entered with a sour look on his face, but Mizuki had a slight smirk, with both Hinata and Azula caught immediately. "Enough class, now congratulations on becoming shinobi of the Leaf. Go outside and meet with your families," Iruka said in a lackluster voice.

Outside there was a hustle and bustle of children showing off their headbands to their excited parents. Off in the distance a lone figure was rocking slowly on the rope swing in below a tree. Several of the onlookers made several derogatory comments towards Naruto, but also tiptoed around the subject of the Kyuubi, for fear of reprisal from the Hokage.

Naruto looked up when a darker shadow eclipsed the partial sun under the tree. Naruto looked up to find a sad, but smiling Mizuki. "What do you want, Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki sighed and then said, "I know that Iruka and I were being hard, but that is our job, but I would like to talk to you about something special…"

Naruto nodded and followed the teacher away from the academy grounds, while the Hokage, Iruka, Azula and Hinata all frowned at the sight of Naruto following Mizuki.

Azula found Naruto hitting a post a couple hours later and could tell that he was really pissed, given the scorch marks on the post where his hands had hit it. He had the beginnings of firebending, but not the control, thus the reason she forbid him to practice until he had more control of the other styles. She heard him muttering about how stupid both of the teachers were and how they wanted him to do a special project to let him pass. Azula rolled her eyes at this, but then an idea came to her head and she asked, "What little project did they want my Naruto to do? And don't give me any garbage about it being secret. I'm your wife in all but name right now, so there are no secrets." 

Naruto sighed and recounted the story of what Mizuki had told him. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine when he saw the smile on her face. "What do you want me to do?" he asked timidly.

"I want you to follow through with the plan, but I will inform the Hokage of this, just to make sure that you are safe. My precious, Naruto," she replied, while pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Naruto had finished reading the note from the Hokage and copying several of the techniques from the scroll. Some were mildly scary, while others were just too scary to believe that Mizuki would want to take this scroll. Heck Naruto was of the mind to challenge Mizuki to do one of the techniques, just to be rid of him. While he understood about the Shadow clone technique, he didn't study it. He did on the other hand rest up and begin his breathing exercises. While Hinata and Azula waiting in the wings to help him with Mizuki when the Chuunin arrived. What caught him off guard was Iruka showing up.

He did his best to hide the surprise and tried to pass off this encounter as a fluke. "So did I pass? I got the scroll from the old man with little problem and have learned a technique from the scroll," Naruto explained to Iruka who wore a look of confusion.

Azula and Hinata gently slapped their hands to their forehead in recognition of Naruto's acting stupid, yet again. They watched from a distance to make sure that Iruka and the expected Mizuki didn't overwhelm their Naruto.

"What are you talking about and why did you steal such a dangerous thing, as the scroll of sealing, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Iruka had tried to push Naruto aside, but Naruto had just evaded him, as Naruto slid around Iruka, his hands were covered in wind and the kunai that would have hit Iruka were deflected. This confuse Iruka, since Naruto didn't call out any technique, he just seemed to move the air around him.

Mizuki was surprised, but also annoyed that the both the brat and Iruka had avoided his attack. This was going to get harder, but an idea came to him. "Hand over the scroll, Naruto and I'll let you in on a little secret… that the whole village has kept from you your entire life," he said coyly.

Naruto wore a look of excitement merged with longing, but Iruka yelled, "No, Mizuki! It is forbidden!"

"See Iruka, doesn't want to tell you. You know why? Because the Kyuubi wasn't killed twelve years ago… it was sealed in you, so you're the Kyuubi," Mizuki hastily explained.

Naruto wore a look of annoyance and then replied, "If that is the only secret, then you don't have to worry about me being the Kyuubi. I already know about the sealing, eventually I will have to control the beast anyways, but you on the other hand are a traitor." A smile came across Naruto's face and a look of surprise came across Iruka's. Suddenly Mizuki felt his legs give out from underneath him and he was falling towards the ground. He quickly used his hands to catch his landing only to have to abandon his limb he would hang from, because a blue flame hit the spot where his hand just was.

He hit the ground hard and then tried to get up only to find an angry Iruka, Hinata, Azula and Naruto staring him down, all of them in an attack stance. A chill ran down Mizuki's spine when he felt wire suddenly wrap him up and a smirk on Naruto's face. "You demon! I won't let you kill me!" he exclaimed, only to go unconscious with a tap from Hinata to the back of his head.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, while the Hokage smiled and took a drag on his pipe in his office. "So Naruto-kun… Do you think that you're ready for the life of a shinobi? Mizuki is just the first of the people that you will have to deal with that are out to get you and you being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi won't help matters much," he explained.

"Bring it old man," Naruto exclaimed, much to the delight of both Azula and Hinata.

Sarutobi smiled warmly and then said, "Very well then. For protecting the village against an enemy from within, I do herby promote you, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Azula, and Hyuuga Hinata to the rank of Genin. Just be sure to be at the academy for team assignments and also look underneath the underneath to find the right answer."

A/N: I have revealed some of the information that you have requested, but not all. Can't give away all the secrets at once…

If you're wondering, Azula got to live a second childhood with Naruto. This along with some other things have had a profound effect on who she is, but as you can tell she is still a plotting person and always thinking ahead.

As for the languages they are using, I would have to say that they are using the common language for their world and region, since the entire Avatar world seems to use the same language. Characters, aka written words are based upon our world Chinese for Avatar and Japanese Kanji/Katakana for Naruto, thus the similarities, since there are some similarities between the two.


	3. Chapter 3  Revelations

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The last Airbender…

Chapter 3 –

Aang was in deep thought about what had happened and had tried to find answers from his former lives, but none had ever been able to manipulate the energies of another, so he had set out a few years ago to try to figure out what had happened and find the Lion-Turtle that had shown him how to bend energies. After years of searching with Katara and receiving notices from the three nations, Fire, Water and Earth navies, they had finally found the roving island.

Aang landed in front of the island and the massive head came out of the water. He then heard the voice in his head from the lion-turtle, 'You seek what was lost, but there is no way to return it. It has lost something, but still retains its life. It also took a little part of you with it, so if you look hard enough you will find what you're looking for.'

Aang looked confused, but then asked, "So if I look within myself for my missing piece then I will find her?"

'You have grown young one. I will go on my way, now that you have your answer,' the lion-turtle said telepathically.

Aang flew up to the air ship that was waiting and yelled back to the turtle, "Thank you again!"

He found Zuko, Mai, Toph, Sokka and Katara waiting for him on the landing pad. "So did you get the answer you've been looking for about my sister, Aang?" Zuko asked expectantly.

"You'll need to give me a minute to see if what the lion-turtle told me makes any sense or not," Aang replied and then sat down in a meditative pose. The others watched, as his tattoos began to glow and a slight wind kicked up around them.

Aang found himself in the spirit world near the monkey who seemed to like to meditate. Aang slowly walked over to the monkey and took up a similar pose. "What are you doing back child? I thought I had gotten rid of you… I mean you found your answer," the monkey said, while his eyes were closed.

Aang took several minutes to answer, but then said, "Yes… I did find what I was looking for at the time, the ocean and moon spirits in the mortal world, but now I'm looking for another part of myself and someone else. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your meditation."

"This time you are not. I expected this to come, so I will work with you. You must seek your inner self and find the piece of you that is missing. Without knowledge of where it went you will never be whole," the monkey explained.

Aang nodded and both continued to meditate. Aang suddenly felt a slight glimmer from far away, but fought the urge to immediately look for it. "Good, you have found it and have not gone off blindly to find it. You must determine where it is. Can you do that, young Avatar?" the monkey asked.

Aang concentrated harder and then felt the rifts between the spirit world and several other worlds. He mentally searched the rifts for residual energy from himself. On the seventh rift he felt the glimmer and felt a familiar energy coming from the rift. He then asked, "Can I speak with her?"

"No, she is not enlightened enough to speak with you, but she will, over time become enlightened, because of who she has come to be with. When they reach enlightenment you will be able to speak with them. Until then you will have to live with the fact that they are alive and are safe," the monkey explained.

"You keep on saying 'they', but I'm only looking for Azula," Aang tried to explain.

"Like I said, the one who she has cast her destiny with will also be able to talk with you eventually, young Avatar. Now it is time to leave and take that insufferable panda with you," the monkey said with little anger in his voice, but also didn't open his eyes.

Aang opened his eyes and saw a familiar panda waiting for him outside the meditation area. "Hi, Habai. Time to go back," Aang explained, as he got up on the panda's back. They went to an archway and Aang dismounted the panda. "By old friend, I'll visit you when I get a chance," Aang said while he began to disappear.

Those gathered around the Avatar watched, as the glow from his tattoos began to subside. Aang took a deep breath and then said, "Azula is alive, but she isn't here on this world, but she will eventually be able to contact us. We will have to give it time."

Zuko sighed in relief and Mai hugged him in an attempt to console him. He smiled wearily, but nodded acknowledgement to the Avatar.

Naruto and Azula felt a presence at the back of their consciousness, but it was gone soon after it came. They shared a look, but continued to eat dinner. They conversed about how they were going to take on being genin, but Azula wasn't so sure about the test being all that it took to become a shinobi. "Naruto, why do you think that we will be put on teams, but also I'm sure that not all the teams become actual genin right away? Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I would guess that the teams lack something," he replied thoughtfully.

"So if you were on a team with, Kami forbid, the Uchiha boy… What would you do?" she asked pointedly.

Naruto snickered and replied, "Probably the same thing you would do if Kiba was on your team. Put up with him and try to work with him, but also keep him in line."

Azula smirked and put out her hand across the table which Naruto quickly took and smiled back. "I don't know if it is love or just latent affection, but I do care about you Naruto," she said sincerely.

Naruto blushed and replied, "Being with you for the last few years has taught me some things, but also taught me that there is a lot I don't know. As for love, I think Hinata is teaching us about it, but I'm not sure how a trio fits in. I mean, I feel very strongly about both of you, but don't really know if I could pick between the two you and I think that people will have more of a problem if I'm dating and eventually marrying two girls instead of just one."

Azula blushed, but then said, "What if you don't have to choose?" Naruto gasped at the question, but she continued, "I've talked to Hinata and we agreed that if she still feels the same when she is older then… you can marry both of us. I have talked to the Hokage and Hiashi about this, they don't see too much of a problem with it. Other than the councils throwing up a fit, but if you're strong enough, you shouldn't have to worry about it."

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him and was both confused and he thought he understood what was going on. Azula for all of her bravado was insecure when it came to her feelings towards Naruto and thus she wanted the help of Hinata who was by now her closest friend. While the three shared everything budding teenagers could, they didn't share their bodies, at least not yet. Both Naruto and Hinata knew about how Azula was and how she had changed thanks to both the Avatar and Hinata, but mostly due to Naruto.

All three knew that mentally that Azula was about 6 years older than the others, but she took her younger body to be a sign that she had a chance to start over and didn't want to repeat the mistakes that caused Mai and Ty Lee to turn on her like they did. This was a sore spot for her and both Naruto and Hinata went a long ways in healing this wound. She now knew that she was at fault for this and that her friends did do the right thing.

She had to also grudgingly admit that the Uchiha boy had also helped in showing her how she had acted before she had come to this world of shinobi and Samurai. While Naruto was more for the training than the book learning portion of the schooling, Azula dug right in and had Naruto help her, both for her to learn and also to help bring him up to speed. Her favorite subject was history, but also she had learned that it was colored by the author and how they wanted to present the history. The best example was the Kyuubi attack. While the history books were sort of right. It took a lot of digging, but she had found out that Eddy village was where the Uzumaki clan hailed from and that they were great seal masters, also that an Uzumaki married the First Hokage.

What really surprised her was that the hidden facts around her death and the bringing of Uzumaki Kushina from the Eddy village just before it fell. The Third Hokage had tried to forbid her to do any more research into the subject, but Naruto had run interference on the subject and got him to accidently spill that Kushina was his mother and thus he allowed her to continue her research. While Naruto knew that Azula had figured out who his father was, she wasn't telling him just yet, so he was bided his time.

They finished dinner and cleaned up the dishes. They had made it a habit of having dinner together since she had gotten her apartment next to his. They would trade off where they would eat, that also included Ichiraku ramen, which Naruto seemed to have an affliction for the stuff. While she had to admit it was good. She didn't think it was that good for him until she and the chief had a talk about what they did with the ingredients. She found out that he would put vegetables in the ramen and other items that would help him with his nutrition and with growing. She also knew that he hungered for the extra carbohydrates, to keep up his energy reserves.

The funny thing was that she had finally broken him of his habit of shying away from touch and would it would be to lie down beside her when she needed his touch and he needed hers. She also found out that he wasn't shy, just unused to human touch. This had struck a cord in her. She and Hinata had decided to try to fix this in the boy, but Hinata had a similar problem with close contact with Naruto, but Azula fixed that by tying Hinata to Naruto for a whole day, while splashing water on her when ever she would pass out. Her reasoning was that if they were to be married, it wouldn't do for her to pass out when she got close to Naruto. I wouldn't be any fun for her for them to try to have children. She giggled at the memory. She even made it worse by having Naruto in a swim suit and Hinata in a one-piece suit. Azula knew that Hinata was developing and she was sure that it would also break Naruto of his problems with close contact.

"What are you laughing at, Azula?" Naruto asked.

"Just remembering the weekend I tied you and Hinata together," she replied and then whistled happily.

"That wasn't fair for Hinata-chan. You know she has a delicate condition," Naruto said, but the blush on his face betrayed that he actually liked the experience.

"Who knew that Hinata was so developed for an eleven year old?" Azula asked with a smirk that betrayed her knowledge.

Naruto wore a smirk of his own and replied, "You're not too far behind her, you know."

Azula covered her chest for a second and glared at the blonde. "You peaked, didn't you?"

"Why would I have to peak, since we take a shower together at least once a week?" Naruto asked with a serious look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Azula replied with a blush. She then got a wry grin and asked, "So are you going to take advantage of me? Since we sleep and shower together?"

Naruto took a thinking pose and then replied, "Only if you want me too, but aren't we a little young to be playing those types of games? Wouldn't you get pregnant?"

Azula shook her head and replied, "Not necessarily, since we have been taught techniques that can avert that possibility. Is that all you're worried about?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, but I don't think I'm ready just yet for that. I mean even though I have these urges, I don't have to go with them do I?"

Azula shook her head and replied, "No, but it might be fun…" She let her answer linger in the air for a moment and saw that Naruto was actually contemplating them doing something risqué, but then she saw him steel himself and she smiled warmly at this. Knowing that he would do what she wanted and try to make her happy, while she knew that she would try to make him happy. Then an idea crossed her mind. "Hey Naruto… you still have the instructions on that jounin clone technique?"

Naruto nodded his head, got up and pulled a scroll for the shelf on the wall. He had made it a habit to keep important things in Azula's apartment instead of his own. Nobody would break into her apartment for fear of being burnt to a crisp, jounin or not. He opened the scroll, sat down and began reading. Some of the techniques on the page down right scared him. Some required sacrifices, from the user's life to other's life, not what he wanted, so he skipped to a particular technique that was the first in the scroll. 'Shadow clone technique' was the name. Azula read over his shoulder, but her eyes widened in surprise at the description: A jounin level technique that required you to have at least high Chuunin level of chakra, but also would divide the remaining chakra evenly over the clones and yourself.

They both followed the instructions, but Azula had to abandon her attempts after about ten minutes, even though she was actually really close. She was feeling the pull on her chakra and she could tell how little remained and thus gave up trying until her reserves had returned to their normal levels. She watched as Naruto shed his coat and continued to try to do the technique. Suddenly a second Naruto appeared, but both seemed to be breathing hard.

Azula smirked, got up and kissed one, much to the annoyance of the other. The one who wasn't kissed growled and said, "Hey you keep your mitts off my Azula-chan!" He jumped at the other Naruto, but was tapped on the chest by Azula and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She smiled and said happily, "You got it, Naruto!" She then kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss and then smirked. "I didn't know that you were the jealous type, Naruto. That was a solid clone… hm… that has possibilities. I'm sure that Hinata and I could come up with a few possibilities," she said with a wry grin.

"Not yet… If I know what is going through that perverted mind of yours Azula-chan. I really do think that Hinata-chan has corrupted you," he said offhandedly.

She gave him a side-long glance and replied, "Maybe it was me who corrupted her… given my past, Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed at the statement, but then kissed her gently and asked, "Or is it just maybe I just got two perverts for girl friends and fiancés."

Azula chuckled darkly and pulled him into the bedroom. "You want to see just how perverted I can be, the former ruler of the Fire Nation?" she asked wryly, as she finished pulling him into the bedroom and then slammed the door shut.

Naruto let out an 'Eep' and the said "Be gentle…"

In the Hokage's tower there was a meeting with the Hokage and several Jounin instructors. He took a long drag on his pipe and then began, "I have several dilemmas with this year's genin. Now, no questions until we iron this out, especially you Kakashi." He gave the jounin with his headband over his left eye a glare to stave off any arguments. He then continued, "As of yesterday we had a full class of twenty-seven graduating genin." This caused several to chuckle darkly. "Seeing as how Naruto was able to do a small job for me and show that he was skilled enough to be a shinobi, I am allowing him to also be in the graduating class. This will throw off our teams. Added to that is certain jounin have asked for certain genin to be on their teams. Asuma, you requested the Nara, Akamichi and Yamanaka genin for your team. Kurenai, you requested the Aburame, Inuzuka and the Hyuuga on your team. Kakashi you requested the Uchiha and Naruto, but didn't care who else you got. Genma you requested Ami, Azula, and Kouta."

He let out a deep sigh and looked around the room. "All in all, I was hoping to put Naruto, Azula and Hyuuga Hinata on the same team, but until last night I couldn't. I was going to give you all what you wanted, but with Naruto being odd man out, we have a problem. He now knows the Shadow clone technique. With this in his arsenal he will be a power to contend with," Hiruzen explained.

"But Hokage-sama, the boy failed to pass the exams or so I heard," a jounin exclaimed.

"I talked to Iruka and he was pained about what happened and what Naruto said before he left the testing room. Naruto was right. He was able to make nine passable clones, but going by the letter of the rules he couldn't pass since there was no way he could control his chakra to such a fine extent to make just three of them and make them passable. Iruka also told me that Naruto dismissed a genjutsu when he entered the room. We put so much in on being able to do the basics we lost sight of what a good shinobi should be able to do. Naruto, Azula and Hinata were able to capture a Chuunin, unaided." This brought several gasps to the group.

Kakashi then spoke up and asked, "They surprised Mizuki, didn't they?"

"Yes and no, but also they worked together to defeat a Chuunin and also protected another Chuunin from injury. No matter what the decision on other genin they will be passed. Am I understood?" he asked, but it was more of an order and the jounin nodded.

"So who did you assign to me in the first place?" Kakashi asked.

"Yakatori Shinji and Haruno Sakura, while she lacks practical skills she has the academic background," Hurizen replied.

Kakashi took a thinking pose and then said, "While she might have the basics for book knowledge, I'm afraid of her attitude and her practical abilities."

"That is your job as teacher, to teach all three genin how to work as a team, but there must initially be a connection, so that they will learn it as a skill and a way of being a shinobi of the leaf. We need to figure out what the teams should be and we won't leave until it is decided," Hurizen explained.

"But if Naruto was odd man out who is he displacing?" Asuma asked.

Azula sighed, as she looked at the sleeping boy next to her, while they didn't 'go all the way'. She sure did try to push it. If it was her earlier life she would have pushed it and made the boy hers, but she found it cute that he wanted to wait for a little while longer until their relationship made it to that level. She smirked at the frogs on his boxers and her in lace panties. They were opposites. Then there was Hinata whom she knew wanted to be with Naruto. An even larger smirk came across her face, while thinking of her pale eyed friend. 'I'll have to get her involved in these festivities,' she thought to herself.

Naruto lay there with a content smile on his face, while sleeping with Azula on his chest, only in lace panties. They had changed the sheet and showered to remove the bodily fluids that they had let loose while 'playing' with each other. She let out a content sigh and was happy to have found a new life with people who accepted her. She curled up to Naruto and pulled the sheet over them both. She then quickly fell asleep.

A/N: SpartanCommando: Naruto and Hinata are both 12, nearly 13, Azula is mentally around 18, but has regressed because of her change of heart and what Naruto and Hinata did for her.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Merry Christmas…


	4. Chapter 4 Teams announced…

Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar the last Airbender or Naruto.

A/N: Adult content right off the bat. If you don't want to read, just skip ahead.

Chapter 4 – Teams announced…

(Lime warning)…

Naruto woke to an interesting sensation. He was felling quite good, but also felt a hand down his boxers holding on to his 'little', now big soldier. Azula appeared to be asleep, but wouldn't seem to release him, so he a devious plan came to mind. He rolled slightly, but that only started more problems, as Azula began to stroke him. He gasped in pleasure, but shifted, so that he was at least sitting and gently pulled away her panties. He began to use his finger on her lips and she began to moan.

Her hand didn't move any faster, but she didn't stop her ministrations. He then pushed his finger deeper and she gave a loud moan. He watched, as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly at him and asked, "You're starting early this morning. Didn't get enough last night?"

Naruto let out a stuttered sigh and pointed to her hand in his boxers. "No you started it, so I'm going to finish it," he exclaimed and then did his best to shift so that he had his face near her panties.

She huffed when he pulled down her panties. "That's dirty down there… I don't mind your hands, but your mouth? I have to kiss that and you might give me an infection," she explained.

Naruto created a shadow clone who went into the bathroom and returned after a minute with a wet towel and two glasses. She looked at the clone as if were crazy. "Here is some mouth wash for both of you and he can clean you, so that is isn't dirty," the clone explained. Both gargled and then returned the glasses to the clone, who disappeared into the bathroom.

She then removed her panties the rest of the way, while Naruto removed his boxers. She then tentatively asked, "Are you sure Naruto? If we do this there will be no going back and it is still early."

Her question was answered when she felt the towel gently rubbing her groin and the gentleness felt good to her already sensitive genitals. "I really don't know what I'm doing, Naruto," she said to the boy, while looking directly at his erection. She shrugged and began to slide her hand up and down. She then saw a small drip form on the tip. She smiled wryly and then took the tip into her mouth. She smirked even more when she heard him gasp. She let it fall from her mouth and asked, "Like that do you?"

She gasped when she got her answer in the form of a rough, but wet tongue touching her outer lips. She gasped at the ministration. "Guess you like it too," he replied.

She knew that it was now war, so she once again took his erection into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. All the while Naruto began to part her lower lips and licked a very sensitive spot. She guessed that he had found her clitoris and was enjoying the attention. She began to move faster and found that his ministrations became more erratic. She continued until she hear his breath become labored and his hips began to push his penis deeper into the back of her throat. He bucked once and she swallowed, just in time to take his first ejaculation down her throat. She continued to swallow until his penis stopped twitching. She then pulled away and sat back, only she forgot that this put her closer to his mouth.

While she didn't regret doing this it did surprise her when his tongue began to minister to her again, but very vigorously this time. It even penetrated her vaginal opening. She felt a tingle rising from her clitoris and moving up her body. She began to breathe heavily and she began to move her hips uncontrollably. She then felt a tingling feeling moving throughout her body and she shuddered uncontrollably. She then felt like her body had just released a ton of tension. With one great heave she lost all control of her body and collapsed upon Naruto, blissfully unaware of anything.

It took a couple minutes for her to realize that she was now on her back and Naruto was lying next to her, gently caressing her breast and side. She smiled warmly at the boy who had just brought her so much pleasure and had been her companion for the last four years. She knew then that she wanted to feel this good yet again and she knew the boy could do that. She smiled warmly at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. She didn't mind share with Hinata, since he was a bundle of energy and would more than likely out last both girl in the bed. She then noticed the smirk on his face and asked wryly, "Ok, Naruto… what are you thinking? Not going all the way?" She blushed profusely at the thought of actually having sex with him. It thrilled her and yet it brought fear to her mind.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "No, but it could be almost as much fun…"

(End Lime)…

Naruto, Azula and Hinata all laid face down upon their desk, when Iruka came in the classroom. He raised an eyebrow at this. The trio wouldn't usually come in this early, but since the other night's scuffle he was happy to see them there. He noticed they all wore different outfits than their usual. Naruto wore a burnt orange, white and black, striped camouflaged pants and shirt. He also wore a bandoleer of kunai over his chest. He also noticed the seal on each of the sheaths for the dozen or so kunai. He also noticed a black bandana covering his bright yellow hair. The only way he recognized Naruto was the whisker marks on is face, which was lying sideways on the desk.

Azula had gotten a formfitting brown shirt with red trim. Her pants seemed baggy, but he was sure that was more for mobility than for any other reason. The pants also had the same color combination, but she also wore a spiral on her right arm and on her back.

Hinata had gotten rid of the baggy grey coat and now wore a dark lavender and deep purple striped jacket. Her pants were pastel light lavender, but also sported several dark spots of either black or deep purple.

Iruka gathered the papers on his desk and noticed Sasuke giving the trio an occasional glare, but just shook it off and continued to get ready for class.

He then heard a minor discussion going on between the trio.

"You could have at least brought me in on it," Hinata whispered to Naruto and Azula.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but it just happened. I promise that we will bring you in next time," Naruto replied sleepily.

"So how was it, Azula-chan?" Hinata asked, the depression almost evident in her voice.

Azula looked at the girl and then smiled. "It is worth waiting for," she replied and watched, as Hinata's head hit the table with a thud and she knew that the girl was out cold. She then whispered, "Not a comment from you, Naruto or no more for you."

Naruto just nodded and appeared to go back to sleep. Iruka looked up when he heard Naruto ask, "What can I do for you ANBU-san?" 

Iruka noticed an ANBU standing in front of the trio and also another standing next to him, holding a scroll. Iruka took the scroll, opened it and gasped. He then said, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Azula, and Hyuuga Hinata, Hokage-sama would like to speak with you three."

All three stood and grabbed the ANBU's outstretched hand. All four disappeared in a swirl of leaves. '_This is great, now I have to postpone the reading of the teams until those three return_,' Iruka thought to himself. He then dropped the scroll as he glanced out the window.

Sasuke had watched the whole proceeding with muted interest, but when Iruka looked out the window, he followed suit and said to no one in particular, "What the hell?"

Hurizen sighed for the fourth time today, first it was the routine patrols, then his 'advisors', then the ANBU, and finally at the trio in front of him in his office. "What did you three think that you were doing?" he asked pointedly.

"What do you mean Jijii?" Naruto asked innocently.

"The least you could have done was given me back my dark brown hair color of when they put my face upon the mountain…" he replied, downtrodden and sounding sad. He then continued, "How did you even get my liver spots right?" He shook his head and glared at a giggling ANBU.

Naruto looked out the window and at least had the decency to look surprised and asked, "Wow, who painted the mountain. They almost look life-like." 

Hurizen glared at the boy and replied, "I wonder…" He then raised a hand to forestall any objections from the trio and continued, "This is why I didn't put you three on the same team. I don't want to go bald any quicker than I already am… but since you three seem to have so much energy, I'm assigning you to one team and a separate team for special occasions. You will mean your main sensei when you go back to the academy." He then looked at Hinata and said, "I know you were going to defend them, but your father has already disavowed any knowledge of you being home after about four this morning, so don't start with me." 

Hinata blushed at being put in her place by the Hokage and him having seen through their ruse. The Hokage then continued, "While you did a good job at painting the faces. I need it to be returned to its original form. You can do that after meeting your sensei. Your second sensei will work with you being a team and I have special missions already lined up for you three. Now get out of my sight!"

The three sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. He then spoke to the shadow to his left and said, "So do you think that you can handle them?"

The class turned to the door when it slammed open and Naruto, Hinata and Azula entered the room, only slightly winded.

Iruka glared at the trio, but only said, "Nice stunt, but now take your seats, so you can receive your team assignments."

All three nodded and had to find seats around the room. Naruto sighed when he had to sit next to Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke to her left. Hinata rolled her eyes when the choices were to either sit by Ami or by Kiba. She noticed the smirk on Azula's face when she took the seat near the Inuzuka, so Hinata took the seat next to Ami.

Kiba smiled wildly, that was until he saw Azula holding up her left index finger near his face, but what really took the smile off his face was the blue flame flickering on said finger. He then heard her whisper, "Not word, dog-boy." He nodded his understanding and said nothing, and watched the flame go out with a smile on Azula's face.

Iruka sighed. "Alright here are your team assignments. Team one will be Ami, Kouta, and Uzumaki Azula, under Genma. Team two… Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto sighed, but hoped it wasn't the Uchiha. "Haruno Sakura…" he sighed, but Sakura slammed her head on the desk. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto, Hinata, and Azula all slammed their heads on their desks simultaneously. Sakura yelled with glee, while Ino sulked at this, but said, nothing. "Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai… Team ten will be Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, your jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Azuma."

Naruto sat in the chair annoyed. He had said goodbye to Azula and Hinata almost two hours ago. '_This sucks, not being with Azula-chan and Hinata-chan initially. Oh well, but having to put up with Sasuke. I'm sure I could work with Sakura, but it will not be a good time… unless I can get that jerk to loosen up some,_' Naruto thought while he walked from the chair to the front of the room.

"What do you think you're doing Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

Naruto turned to his team and replied, "I'm tired of waiting, so he will pay for being late, since I have somewhere to be soon."

Naruto had set an eraser up in the cusp of the door, waiting for someone to open the door for it to fall upon their head. He thought he saw someone out in the hallway, so he jumped back to the desk and squatted on the desk.

The door opened and the eraser hit a man in a mask on the head while he looked at Naruto and said, "The Hokage said that you were supposed to be meeting right now, but why are and your team still here?" He grabbed the eraser and tossed it at Naruto, who just ducked under it.

"One word, Hatake," Naruto replied in an annoyed tone.

The ANBU shook his head and turned to the man in the hall and said, "Sempai, you're making the Hokage angry with not meeting with your team. Get it over with Naruto-san has somewhere to be right now." 

"Didn't want to be hit by yet, another Uzumaki prank. I was afraid that he might have trapped that eraser," Kakashi explained.

"Well get your greeting done and over with, so that Naruto-san can meet with the Hokage," the ANBU said before he disappeared.

"Meet me on the roof," Kakashi ordered and then disappeared.

Sakura looked as Naruto jumped out the window and asked, "Where is he going?" She turned to see that Sasuke had already left the room. She then ran after him yelling, "Wait for me Sasuke-kun."

On the roof it appeared to be like an arboretum, with planted areas of shrubs and small trees covering the area. Naruto had walked up the wall and now sat waiting for the others to come up the stairs. Sasuke was first with a slightly winded Sakura just behind him.

Kakashi coughed and brought attention to himself, sitting on the railing. "Now that you're all here, let's introduce ourselves," he said in a happy tone.

"You mean who we are and a little about ourselves?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, your likes, dislikes and your dreams," Kakashi replied in a faraway tone.

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Azula, Hinata, ramen, the Ichirakus, bending, I don't like how long it takes for ramen to cook, teme over here spying on my clan secrets and people who come to a conclusion without knowing anything about someone. As for a dream, I want to be respected, acknowledged by the village and hopefully become the Hokage." Naruto had continued through even with Sakura trying to interrupt him with sputters and laughs. He turned to her and asked, "How are we supposed to be a team if you laugh at my dreams? I bet you want to marry Sasuke over here and would be thrilled to date him if he ever gave any of you girls the time of day." All three males noticed the deep blush on Sakura's cheeks and the smirk on Sasuke's lips.

"Your turn, brooding turned happy," Kakashi said, while pointing at Sasuke.

"I don't like many things, and dislike most things," Sasuke said, while Sakura began to swoon and Naruto just shook his head, but said nothing. Sasuke continued, "My dream, no my destiny is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes, but Naruto scowled and said, "Well you have enough followers to rebuild your clan if you bed them all right now… you could have a running clan in about twelve years, but if you get killed going after 'that man' then you can kiss the clan goodbye."

Sakura angered by Naruto's speech took a swing only to miss him and saw him nearly floating in the air. "Naruto," she exclaimed. She saw Naruto smiling and pointing at her. "What?" She asked.

"Your turn, silly," Naruto replied happily.

Sakura huffed and said, "Fine. My name is Haruno Sakura… My likes…" she blushed and looked longingly at Sasuke, and then continued, "My dreams are…" She then began to squeal in delight.

"And her hobbies… like most of the girls around here is to stalk teme, but if he used it he could make it into a training situation," Naruto explained to a raised eyebrow from both Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Okay, now that we know each other, I need to explain your next test," Kakashi began to explain, only for Naruto speak up.

"So, Azula and I were right about the other test just being an initial test so that you guys can determine if the students have enough skills to be tested to be actual genin," Naruto said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, you both were right, but the test the jounin sensei will give are different for each team and will test them to see if they have what it takes to become actual shinobi of the Leaf," Kakashi replied.

"So you want to test us as a team?" Naruto asked, but earned a glare from Kakashi.

"I would advise that you all get some rest and not eat breakfast, because tomorrows test will be one of survival. Meet me at training grounds seven at six in the morning," Kakashi said sternly.

"Okay, can I go now? Unfortunately I have to clean up the Hokage monument. Even though I think they look good," Naruto said, but then saw Kakashi nod, but also the looks of surprise on the faces of his new teammates. Naruto leapt off the

"When did he have time to do that?" Sakura asked.

"It was done before you got to the academy. See you tomorrow," Kakashi replied and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto came running into the lobby just outside of the Hokage's office. He found a scowling Azula and Hinata. "So how much trouble this time," he asked, as he took up a position in between both girls.

"My guess is that we will have to clean up our handy work," Azula replied, but then chuckled.

"It is too bad, Azula-chan, Naruto-kun, we did such a good job without alerting the normal patrols. We knew we would be caught," Hinata said in admittance.

A chuunin opened the door and ushered the trio in. "The Hokage will see you now," the chuunin said before he let them and shut the door behind them.

They looked up to see three figures, two standing and the Hokage sitting in his chair. Naruto, Hinata and Azula began to sweat.

Kakashi was sitting next to Asuma, Kurenai, and the other prospective jounin instructors. "So how bad is it this time?" Kakashi asked.

"I think that they are in for it… Pops won't go easy on them," Asuma admitted.

"So you have idea what their in for?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope, just know that the old man was really annoyed. And if I know him, he will have them cleaning the monument with toothbrushes," Asuma replied.

Naruto swallowed hard while Hiashi glared at him. He knew he was in real trouble when Hiashi glared in 'that' way. "You disappoint me Naruto-kun. While I'll admit that your work is top rate, compared to your earlier work. It is disrespectful what you have done to the Hokage monument. The paint will make it weather quicker than normal. Also we can not have such displays for foreign dignitaries. It will show decadence and will not go over well with our allies or our enemies. We can not show this type of weakness," Hiashi explained.

Naruto growled, but said nothing. Azula smiled wryly at what Naruto did.

"Bear, please lead these genin to the monument to clean it off and meet their second sensei," Hurizen asked, but it was more of an order. The man in the bear mask nodded and led the genin out of the room. He then turned to Hiashi and said, "It isn't that bad. But you are right that we shouldn't have our monument all gussied up."

"So how do you think they will take to their other sensei?" Hiashi asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well with the job I gave them, an on going C rank mission I hope they can lean from her. If she doesn't kill them first," Hiruzen replied with a chuckle.

"Is she ready for a genin team?" Hiashi asked pointedly.

"She knows what she is supposed to do. The other sensei are supposed to train them. If they don't I will have words with them," Hiruzen replied assuredly.

The trio and the ANBU arrived just above the monument and found cleaning supplies waiting for them. Naruto began to laugh, but also look around.

The ANBU asked Azula, "What is he looking for?"

Azula chuckled and replied, "He's looking for a large supply of water, so we can steam clean the monument."

The ANBU nodded, while Hinata followed Naruto to a small stream. She then pulled a good deal of water from the stream and over Azula. Who in turn began some of her taijutsu form and fire appeared below the water, as it went over her and the ANBU member. The water hit the monument and immediately turned to steam. After a couple minutes of this Naruto performed some of his own kata and blew the steam away. The faces of the Hokages appeared, as if they were newly carved upon the mountain side.

"Impressive," Bear ANBU said and then whistled his being impressed.

"Not bad, but you were supposed to use the tools that were left for you," a woman said, who walked out of the bushes. She was wearing a trench coat, a leather skirt, and fishnet shirt.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sight of the woman, but said nothing. Azula on the other hand glared at the woman and said, "Are you trying to seduce men?"

The woman began to chuckle darkly, but then replied, "Or women, depends on the mission. The name's Mitarashi Anko and I will be your second sensei. We will be working on several subjects. First and foremost will be how in the hell did you guys pull off this stunt?"

It took twenty minutes for the trio to explain what they had done, but both Anko and the ANBU were impressed by the innovation and guile of the trio. Apparently the trio had studied the patrol routes for several weeks and had pinpointed when they changed and how they had changed. It appeared that the routes were changed bi-weekly and only differed a little bit each time, so you could almost predict what the routes were even when they changed them.

"Good job, gaki. Now for your continuing C ranked mission you are do continue to watch the routes and also work with me on ways to improve the defenses of Konoha," Anko explained.

Naruto looked up at the woman and asked, "So why do we get special treatment and have two sensei?"

Anko smiled and replied, "Because of the trouble you've been given most of the dimwits around the village. Since you guys seem to be able to avoid the patrols and not get caught when you pranks. We want to capitalize upon your skills. I actually like some of your pranks, but also want you guys to pull more and test the readiness of the village. You can consider it an order from the Hokage, but I have some people on my list if you want."

"What have they done to you Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Do you know who I am?" Anko asked.

"Would you like all the nicknames or just the rundown of who you are and why you're not well received around the village like Naruto here?" Azula asked without anger or malice in her voice.

"Just the rundown will be fine," Anko replied.

"You're the former student of the Sannin, Orochimaru, a traitor to Konoha. You're a snake summoner, like Orochimaru, but your loyalty hasn't been questioned by the Hokage so far as I know, even though some other shinobi have questioned it. No offense, sensei," Azula said with a bow.

Anko smirked and replied, "None taken. Good job gaki. So you guys ready to do some more work on the defense of Konoha?" Anko clapped her hands together while she led the trio down the mountain.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you guys are waiting for other fics to be worked on. I'm feeling better now and have a chance to write actually. I'm working on updating most of not all of my stories, but give me time. Injuries heal, but they take time to heal. So I wait with baited breath for either good reviews or the arrows to come flying.

As for possibly adding a female Haku to this little harem, it could be possible, but also realize that it would take time for her to first grieve Zabuza's loss, if he dies, become attracted to Naruto, and then worm her way into his heart. It would be a long process for that to happen. So as of now… I don't know… lol


	5. Chapter 5 What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you already knew that, same goes for Avatar the last Airbender, but if you need conformation, read the disclaimer in chapter 1.

Now on to the story

Chapter 5 – What?

Naruto woke in a predicament, Hinata was on one shoulder and Azula was on the other, even worse they wouldn't move even though the alarm was blaring for their attention. While Azula wore next to nothing, Hinata wore a silk night robe, since she wasn't ready yet to take her affection with Naruto to the same level as Azula was. Naruto wore only boxers. The night before was them getting home late to Naruto's place and then Azula whipping up a quick meal that surprisingly wasn't ramen. All three ate dinner quietly and then went off to bed. Hinata had decided to spend the night for several reasons, one to keep an eye on Azula and make sure that she didn't take it too far just yet with Naruto. She also wanted to try to impress Naruto with being a little less formal and try to woo him with her feminine woes. She had to force Naruto to watch her get undressed and then into her robe.

Azula all the while licked her lips and thought of delicious ways to tempt the young heir into having a little fun with 'their' Naruto-kun. It turned into a fun make out session, where they lost their clothes, but only petting happened. Azula was satisfied, since Naruto was able to keep her entertained while they also worked on the resolve of Hinata with a shadow clone of him. She nearly had given Naruto a blowjob, but failed to go ahead at the last minute. Azula accepted this and so did Naruto. He was actually tired since he had a mild fight with their new sensei, Anko. It really wasn't that mild. It did open their eyes though…

(Flashback)…

"I hear that they're both yours, gaki," Anko commented as they headed towards the Hokage tower after going over their regular duties under her tutelage.

"No, I belong to them, since there is one of me and two of them. They had to agree to it for me to be with both of them. From what I learned from Azula and Hinata-chan, it isn't normal for there to be one man with multiple girlfriends, so while I love them both, they didn't want me to decide who would be my favorite, since it would cause us to fight and that would be dangerous for the village," Naruto explained.

"So you girls want to add another woman to the mix to train the gaki in how to treat women?" Anko said with a sly grin.

Azula grinned evilly and replied, "It would depend on the woman. I already am the alpha female in this, with Hinata-chan being the beta. I don't think you would want to be an omega… would you?"

Anko looked surprised at the girl and began to stutter out, "I… I wasn't… talking about myself." She then stopped, got her resolve back and said, "I don't think that he has the stamina or the resolve to be my boyfriend alone, let alone have enough left over for you two young vixens."

Hinata huffed and said angrily, "He would have enough stamina to deal with all three of us at the same time." She then turned bright red and pulled her hood over her head to hide her face.

Azula and Anko began to laugh, but Naruto turned bright red. Anko then poked Naruto and asked, "So do you think you can tame… I mean take me?"

Naruto steeled himself and replied, "I don't know if I could take you in bed, but I'm game to try to take you in the field."

Anko smiled evilly and said, "This training ground looks good enough. Let's go and see just how good you are. Nothing lethal, but if I win you become my whipping boy if you win than I become your omega."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No deal, I don't know you well enough to have an intimate relationship with you, sensei, but if I win we will take you out on a date."

Anko appeared to contemplate this and then said, "A foursome might be fun…" She sauntered off on to the training field. Naruto rolled his eyes at this, since dealing with Azula had him more looking at what she was doing rather than shaking her butt, like most other males would think. Because of this he didn't miss her pulling out a kunai and throwing it at him. Had he not been paying attention it would have hit him. She smiled and then said, "Good, you're paying attention. Now let's have some fun…"

Anko adopted a feral grin and pulled out several kunai. She began by throwing one at Naruto, then two and then three. Naruto switched to his defensive stance and moved his arm as if to block, but a small gust of wind moved the kunai to the side, thus avoiding him. He did this two more times thus taking care of the six kunai and protecting himself. He wasn't ready for Anko to appear right in front of him and kick him in the stomach. Naruto reacted quickly and jumped up slightly while pushing his hands away from himself. This had the effect of propelling himself backwards, just as the blow hit and thus softened the blow somewhat. It also hit Anko with a blast of air and knocked her down and backwards several feet before she tumbled into a standing position.

"Good move gaki. You lessened the blow, but understand that you're a genin and I'm a special jounin and we are on different levels entirely, so you'd better give up now and submit to being mine," Anko explained with a feral grin that scared all three genin.

Naruto had rolled to his feet and took up a defensive stance. "Come, Anko-sensei. We shall see the differences in our ability," he exclaimed.

Anko ran at Naruto, but he appeared to be going through some kata and then he pushed his hands towards Anko. A small horizontal tornado began to extend from Naruto's hands. Just as it was about to hit Anko she disappeared. Naruto turned around and slid to the side and was missed by Anko's punch. He then ducked her backhand and moved behind the woman. She grabbed between her legs and pulled him under herself. He put his foot on her butt and pushed her. She flipped forward and turned during the flip. "What color are my panties?" Anko asked.

Naruto growled and replied, "Black."

"Good you have situational awareness, but can you deal with this?" She asked just before she disappeared. Naruto leaned back a little and saw Anko's left arm punch where he had just been. He then shifted the other direction and avoided her right fist. She then said, "Good, almost chuunin abilities in avoidance, but you really have yet to attack."

Naruto was now sweating from the exertion. He was playing a game of avoidance. "Airbenders are famous for avoiding attacks and then striking like lightning when you least expect it," Azula explained to Hinata who's mouth hung open.

"Time to step it up a level," Anko said. She then threw both fists at Naruto who blocked them, pushed them out and then did a double palm strike of his own. This sent Anko back a dozen meters and she rolled for a few more meters after that. She stood up and yelled, "Damn, gaki. That was a good move, but did you have to hit me in the tits? That hurt." She took a minute to adjust herself and then took an even more evil grin.

Naruto began to worry, since he was hitting his limit of ability. He now needed to get creative. He moved his hands together and then pushed them down violently. He soared up into the air just before Anko appeared through the dust and punched the area where Naruto had just been. She smiled at him and then threw some shuriken at the airborne Naruto.

Naruto smirked and pushed his right hand across his torso and he used the air he pushed to move him to his right and thus the shuriken passed him by. He then pushed his hands towards Anko and sent a blast of air at her and moved him farther away from her. He then performed a back flip and then landed softly, as if he landed with a cushion of air. He then blocked to the right and then to the left, sending kunai away from him and into the ground. He then fell to his back and spun around, fire blazed from his feet, there was a scream.

Hinata moved and most of the stream beside her flew towards Naruto and doused the area, putting out the fire. Naruto and Azula ran towards the scream. Anko had thrown her trench coat off and Naruto immediately pulled out his medical pack and a kunai from his pouch and cut her chainmail off of her. Azula took the cream from Naruto and began to apply the cream to areas that showed burns. Hinata pulled out a water skin and had it cover the burned areas. It began to glow blue and Anko began to sigh in relief.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and put in on Anko when Azula and Hinata had finished. Naruto then picked up Anko bridal style and the trio ran off towards the hospital. "I told you that you're not ready for firebending," Azula said authoritatively.

Naruto nodded, but both girls noticed him stumbling as they approached the hospital. Azula took Anko's legs, while Hinata helped with the head. This sped them up and they burst into the waiting room. A nurse looked them over and saw the headbands and showed them a gurney to put Anko on. "Put her here. What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She got burned in a training spar," Azula explained while Naruto showed a pained expression.

The nurse lifted Anko's (Naruto's) shirt and wore a confused look. "I don't see any injuries, or minor first degree burns at the worst," the nurse explained, as she continued to look she had nearly taken off the shirt to find a single burn. She only found light discoloration on the areas of the skin.

Anko chuckled weakly and said, "Guess you win, gaki. Nice job team… we have a medic in you pale eyes."

The nurse looked at Hinata questioningly and asked, "What does she mean? I don't understand."

"Hinata-chan isn't a medic, but knows some healing and can use water to heal," Azula explained.

The nurse looked on in awe. Here was a teen that might be on par with the great Tsunade of the Sannin. "Show me what you did, on this light burn please?" she asked pleadingly.

Hinata removed the cork from one of her water skins and water flowed out and on to the burn. It began to glow blue and the burn slowly healed. "I will inform the Hokage about this and see if we can enroll you as a medic when you make chuunin, Hyuuga-san," the nurse said.

Anko looked at the dejected Naruto and said, "Come here gaki." Naruto, still sulking at hurting his teacher and having used firebending, when Azula had expressly forbid him from using it, walked to the side of the gurney. Anko sat up and the sheet dropped revealing her bare chest. She wrapped Naruto in a hug and whispered into his ear, "Good job gaki. Now learn from what I taught you tonight and use it tomorrow. People have it against the both of us and we need to use all that we can to get ahead. As for the whole dating thing, you can forget about it, you're too young for me and I was just messing with you. While I think you're a good kid, I don't need to be messing with your love life and I think that Azula-chan would not get along with me too well if I did come into your love life. I got a guy on the side anyways. Remember that you can't take on a jounin alone and don't tell anyone that I told you that. Got me?"

Naruto nodded and pulled the sheet up on to Anko's chest. He then said, "Thanks, Anko-sensei."

"So do we have to date our sensei?" Azula asked. Naruto shook his head and then Azula said, "Good, I'm not sure how I would deal with an old lady like her in our bed. I mean while she has the stamina, she might change how we do things and ruin the fun."

Anko smirked and gave Azula a wink, who just winked back and the trio left the hospital.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Twenty minutes afterwards the Hokage was standing at Anko's bedside. "So do you think they will be a good team?" he asked not looking at the special jounin.

"Hell yes and the gaki will only get stronger. I have only one question… why did you assign those two to Kakashi and Genma? I just know that their going to fail them," Anko explained.

The Hokage chuckled under his breath and replied, "If that happens then you will be elevated to a full jounin and they will be your students. Otherwise I believe in the others and the children's ability to handle the situation. Now rest Anko-chan."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto got home and was tired for being a usual bundle of energy. Azula had dragged Hinata along while sending a shadow clone off to inform the Hyuuga that Hinata would not be home that night.

(End Flashback)…

Naruto chuckled lightly at both memories. He extracted himself from the girls and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. He stiffened when he felt breast touch his back and then a pair of hands wrap around his waist. "Morning Azula-chan," he called out lightly. Knowing that she wasn't wearing anything other than panties he rose to the occasion. Azula playing along gripped the outside of his boxers and slid her hand up and down him some.

"So… on the table right now, my love?" Azula asked tauntingly.

Naruto turned in her grasp and kissed her lightly, but wore a smirk that sent a chill down her spine. "If you really want to ruin breakfast and your chances at passing Genma-sensei's test, sure," Naruto answered devilishly.

Azula's eyes went wide when he grabbed her by the back of the legs and lifted her to sit on the table. She began to panic, both with excitement and with trepidation. "I… I… was just kidding, Naruto-kun. We aren't ready yet," she said in protest.

He leaned her back and kissed her passionately, but then stood up straight and turned back to the stove. "Azula-chan, you're absolutely right. We can do that later, did last night get you all hot and bothered?" he asked teasingly.

"You know if I didn't love you I would beat you down and burn you to a crisp by now," She said in a mocking tone.

"Yep, and wearing just that is more than enough to drive me to take you, but also I know that we need to wait," he said seriously.

Hinata walked in, kissed Azula on the cheek and asked, "So do I need to clean the table before breakfast, because of a quickie or were you two playing around and not letting me have any of the fun?"

Naruto turned and accepted a deep kiss from Hinata. "I think she is just in heat and doesn't know what to do," he replied teasingly.

Azula grumbled, dropped her panties and began to twirl them on the end of her finger. "So now can we go?" she asked with a straight face.

Naruto made a clone, who gathered Azula up, bridal style and took her into the bed room. "Go get cleaned up and take a cold shower, Azula-chan. We need to eat breakfast and be at the training grounds on time… well I might not need too, but you two do. I just don't know what to make of that Kakashi-sensei," he said lightly.

Azula came out of the bedroom about twenty minutes later with only a towel wrapped around her head. Naruto smiled and asked, "Better?"

Azula nodded, but also scowled and replied, "Yes, but I would have preferred you to be in the shower with me. We could have had some fun. Hinata-chan could have joined us also."

Naruto shook his head and asked, "Hormones are really hitting you right now aren't they?"

Azula looked at Naruto, while she put the towel down on her chair and scooted into the table. "You might be right. I really want to screw your brains out, but also know better than to do that," she replied thoughtfully.

"Well eating at the table nude won't help you in not getting me to have sex with you," he said with a blank face.

Azula looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing a towel around her torso and immediately got up and ran for the bed room.

Hinata sighed and said, "Do you think she did that on purpose or is just being emotional, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Not sure, but do you want to share the shower to save some time?"

Hinata turned beat red and asked, "But what if something happens?"

"We will just have to make sure that nothing does, otherwise your father will kill me. Now finish up and meet me in the bathroom. I sent a shadow clone earlier to get you a change of clothes and to talk to your father. While he isn't happy about you being naked in front of me, he said that if nothing happens it is fine, since we are betrothed," Naruto explained.

Naruto and Hinata took an uneventful shower and found a happy Azula dressed and ready to go when they entered the bedroom. Azula immediately took off the offending towels from Hinata and Naruto and said, "We're all family, so you don't need to hide."

Naruto chuckled at Hinata blushing and her constant glancing at Naruto.

All three left the apartment and headed to their respective training grounds.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto yawned lightly when he found his prospective teammates both sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Hi, all," he proclaimed happily.

"Too early to be so happy," Sakura said angrily.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said angrily.

"What? Did you guys not eat this morning?" he asked, only to be answered by two growling stomachs. He reached into his pouch and threw an energy bar to each of them. He then said, "You better eat that or we're going to be slaughtered, by sensei."

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything," Sakura said in their defense.

"You really think that you can take on a jounin on an empty stomach? Heck even on a full one, while fully rested?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grew contemplative, but Sakura answered, "I'm sure that Sasuke-kun could."

Naruto sighed and then said, "We're genin, probationary at best. You think we have the skill, speed or the experience to beat a jounin?"

"What is your point, dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily, while eating the bar given to him. Seeing this Sakura ate her bar.

"We need to work as a team to win, be on the team, whatever," Naruto replied in frustration. He then continued, "Get some rest and I'll wake you when he gets here, given our last meeting you have about two hours to sleep, so use it wisely."

Naruto sat down and took up a meditative pose. There was a gentle breeze that seemed to lull the others to sleep. This continued for about two hours. Naruto's eyes opened and he got up. He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and shook them lightly. "Wake up he's here," Naruto said quietly, but got the attention of both of his teammates.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and said, "Hi kids. Are you ready?"

"What is this test about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well to tell you the truth. You need to be tested and only about sixty-six percent pass to become actual genin, so we will have this test now. I have two bells, if you can get a bell you pass. If you don't you will be tied to the post and I will get to eat your lunch. I have a timer and you will have until noon to get a bell."

"But there are only two bells, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said worriedly.

"Like I said, only two thirds end up passing this test," Kakashi explained.

"So how many of us can become genin?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"That is up to you, but if you don't get a bell you have no chance," Kakashi replied. He then said with some mirth in his voice, "You will have to come at me with the intent to kill to get one."

Naruto took up a meditative pose and then said, "Whenever you're ready, sensei."

Kakashi then smiled under his mask and thought, '_Too easy._' "Go," he exclaimed only to catch a kunai that came from the direction of Naruto. The kunai had been aimed at the middle of his head and he saw Naruto with his eyes closed and his arm extended, but the other two had disappeared. He then said, "I'm glad you're taking this seriously, Naruto, but you will have to do better than that."

The boy sitting on the ground opened his eyes, smiled and said, "I already have."

Kakashi felt a burning sensation under his glove and immediately threw the kunai up in the air. It exploded. He was now in a tree looking at the form of Naruto that appeared to only be a cloud at best. '_Distraction and attack, both in the same move, good, good. This might be interesting,_' he thought, but then looked around and noticed each of the three's chakra signatures. '_Good they have hidden themselves well…wait,_' he turned to find Naruto crouched beside him in the tree. "You know for this exercise that I'm your enemy right?" he asked in confusion.

Naruto nodded and asked, "So is this supposed to be a test of teamwork? If so, I'm not sure if they would want to work with me. We'll see if they can… or not." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone? Now that is interesting," Kakashi said quietly.

xxxxXXXxxxx

On another training field Azula couldn't believe her luck. She had tried to get both of her supposed teammates to help in touching their sensei, but Ami just wanted to be in charge and Kouta was just happy oogling both girls. He had some skill, but failed to use it when they needed it. Right now she was really pissed, since she had given them an attack plan only for Ami to come in at the wrong angle and now she was wearing tattered and burn clothing, much to Kouta's joy. Luckily it didn't reveal that much. Her midriff, upper chest, and right hip were exposed, but that was all.

She knew that Genma was a jounin and they couldn't take him individually. She was close, but she knew better. Every time she got close Genma would use a senbon to screw things up for them. Ami was stupid and wore a short skirt and no shorts under it, so when Genma had torn her skirt, she shrieked and ran for the woods. Azula rolled her eyes, tempted to fight the jounin naked if needed. She had finally take a minute to get a sewing kit out and do a quick patch job on the skirt and then berate the girl for not wearing shorts. It was funny though since she had a bear emblem on the back of her panties. This was a distraction for Kouta of course.

"So what do we do, Azula?" Kouta asked.

"We need to all rush him," Ami answered. She then waved her hand around and said, "And you can use that fire stuff, Azula." 

Azula rolled her eyes and then sighed. She then asked, "So great and glorious leader, do we just rush blindly or do we execute a plan of some sort?"

"I don't know, but we need to do it soon. I'm bushed and you guys don't look that good either," Ami replied.

"I have just one question," Azula said to the pair. She then continued when she was sure she had their attention, "Can we work together as a team?" 

"Sure if you do what I say," Ami replied in an arrogant tone.

"You do what you want," Kouta said angrily. He then got up and charged Genma with his wooden sword.

Azula winced when the boy fell face first and skidded to within a meter of their sensei. She also saw the senbon sticking out of his shoulder, knees, and wrists. "One down two to go, you have about twenty minutes left to actually touch me," Genma explained.

Ami wrapped up an explosive tag and threw it at Genma who just jumped away. Ami ran and attempted to circle around and attack the sensei from the rear, only to get a couple senbon in the ankles and wrists.

Azula raised her hands and left the bushes. "I give, since I couldn't get them to work with me," Azula explained.

"Well that is no fun," Genma replied. He then moved to the downed genin and removed the senbon. He then turned to Azula and said, "Would you care to explain why I'm failing the lot of you?"

Azula shrugged and replied, "Why not… like I've been trying to tell you two. We could never beat a jounin, without surprise, luck and teamwork on our side, that is." She turned to Genma who nodded agreement, so then she continued, "We were put on a three man team to learn how to work together. We work together to cover our deficiencies and when we are stronger we can then become more independent. While I might have been able to take Genma-sensei, it would have taken all my skill, all of Naruto's luck, and burning down half of this forest, more than likely killing myself in the process. What would that be worth? I couldn't even brag at that point that I had beaten a jounin."

She sighed heavily and then slumped to a sitting position. She then smirked when she heard several explosions coming from another training ground. "That your boyfriend at work?" Genma asked.

Azula chuckled and then replied, "If it isn't then I need a new boyfriend."

Genma and Azula shared a chuckle, while the other two wore confused looks.

"Oh, Ami. Next time either go without panties to distract the enemies or wear some pants under the skirt," Azula said looking in the direction of the continued explosions and smirking at the possible carnage.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto couldn't believe that both Sakura and Sasuke both refused his help. He had arrived just after Kakashi had put Sakura in a genjutsu and he released her just to get a fist thrown at him. He then dug Sasuke out of a hole that apparently was the byproduct of an Earth style technique. After arguing with the pair for the better part of an hour, while his clones were playing 'tag', with real explosive tags, with their sensei, Kakashi. He was at his wits end when Sasuke finally attacked Kakashi was busy with one of Naruto's clones.

Naruto finally went to a stone that had caught his attention. While it also had their supposed lunches there, he actually looked at the stone. "Are you going after the lunches, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head and asked, "What is this stone with all the names on it? I don't recognize most if any of these names on it."

Kakashi smiled inwardly, but wouldn't be fooled by the boy. He then explained, "It is the memorial stone, dedicated to those who have died for the village. They are considered heroes for their sacrifice."

Naruto looked intently at the stone, as if looking for a name, but he didn't seem to find it. He then grinned at Kakashi and said, "You would have probably tied me up if I tried to go after the lunches anyways. You have sort of stopped reading your book. I'm sorry if I've gotten too intense for you to be able to read."

Kakashi chuckled and replied, "You and Sasuke have given me a challenge, but not too hard of one. So did it work in trying to talk them into helping you?"

Naruto shook his head and then tilted it to the side, just being missed by a kunai that was aimed at Kakashi who just grabbed it out of the air. He then jumped away from the stone, just as Sasuke exclaimed, "Fire style: Grand fireball!" He then sighed heavily when Sasuke asked, "Why didn't you stay a moment longer, so that I could have hit him with that fireball."

"Teme, I didn't want to be hit by your attack. Like I said before… we can't beat him in a straight fight individually," Naruto attempted to explain.

"Yeah, but I touched a bell. What have you done?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Naruto pointed to the clearing where the ground was littered with smoldering holes and a few downed trees. "Nothing… not a thing, just waiting to be sent back to the academy, where you think everyone, but you belongs," Naruto replied sarcastically.

Sasuke grinned and then jumped off, but was caught by the scruff of the neck by a suddenly appearing Kakashi. The bell rang just then. "I guess time's up," Kakashi said while he dragged Sakura, who was in his other arm, to the posts a dozen meters away. He then promptly tied up Sakura.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura tried to say in protest.

"No. You're brats. All you think about is yourselves," Kakashi said, only for Sasuke to rush at him. Kakashi quickly disarmed the boy and held a kunai to his throat. "Naruto kill Sakura or I will kill Sasuke," Kakashi said angrily.

Naruto shook his head, making the pink haired girl sigh, but then she turned Naruto and asked, "Please kill me if it will save Sasuke-kun, Naruto."

Naruto growled at Sakura and said, "No, either option is wrong. Why do you think they put us on teams?"

Kakashi sighed heavily and let Sasuke stand and join his possible teammates. "Sakura, Sasuke, you just don't seem to get it," he stated and then pointed at Sasuke and continued, "You feel that the others would get in your way, but you can't do it on your own. You are genin and I'm jounin. Even if our skill levels were equal my experience would trump your skill. Sakura, you spend all your time worrying about Sasuke that you forgot to try to work with the person in front of you. Like Naruto told you, you need to work together. I've given you all a chance and the only one who passed my test was Naruto, who I'm recommending for passage on to another team. Sasuke and Sakura you both are going back to the academy for a refresher course in teamwork. While it was interesting to see your abilities, I think you all have a long ways to go. I know Naruto knows this, but Sasuke, you need to get your head out of your ass and find a way to work with others or you will be dropped from the program. You Sakura, you need to work on your practical skills. Knowledge is a good thing, but if you don't have anything to back it up in the field, you and your team will die. Naruto… I'm impressed with your skills and your raw destructive power, but you need to learn subtlety. While you can see underneath the surface, you still need to be able to see underneath the underneath. We're done here. Go home and await the Hokage's ruling on your status. Dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of dust, but they could tell that he was running very fast. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked off. Sakura remained tied to the post. '_Am I so bad?_' she thought to herself.

Sakura felt a strong breeze and the ropes fell away from her. Naruto walked out and said, "Sakura, don't take it too hard, but you need to focus more on your training. I know you're strong, but you need to learn focus. If you want to impress Sasuke-chan, then you need to become a strong kunoichi instead of focusing on just him. It's just a suggestion." He then jumped back into the trees and the wind covered his trail.

Sakura stood there looking down at the ropes on the ground. Naruto had returned to release her, but also advise her to become stronger. She thought he would discourage her from chasing Sasuke, but he didn't. He actually gave a possible good way to attract the Uchiha's eye. She then though hard about what she needed to become a strong kunoichi.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto met Azula, Hinata and her team at Ichiraku's. Hinata smiled lightly and asked so how did it go?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "No big surprise… we failed, but I got a recommendation for advancement from Hatake Kakashi. From the look of your outfit, Azula-chan, I can assume that you failed also and caught one of your own fireballs trying to protect one of them."

Azula nodded and closed her cloak to show off less skin. She then replied, "Yeah, Ami came in for the attack at the wrong angle and I had to do a replacement with myself."

"Man, your teams sucked," Kiba said excitedly.

"That's easy for you to say, Kiba. You guys at least know how to work in a team. I had Mr. Perfect and his number one fangirl. Sasuke almost got it near the end, but I'm not sure if he realized that he needed help to complete the test. Sakura might get it now, after I told her to work on her training, instead of chasing after emo-pants," Naruto explained.

"While that may be true, Uzumaki-san, didn't you try to work with both of them?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I spent most of the time delaying Kakashi, while I also tried to get them to understand," Naruto explained.

Kiba looked at him in confusion and asked, "How can you be in two places at the same time?"

Naruto crossed his hands with his index and middle finger and said, "Shadow clone." A second Naruto appeared and walked over to Kiba.

Kiba laughed and said, "So what, a simple clone. I'm sure Kakashi would have seen through those."

The original Naruto began to eat his ramen, while the clone flicked Kiba's forehead. "I'm a solid clone and have about half the strength of the original, so the destruction was quite evident, since he can make about a thousand of me before he starts to strain himself," the clone explained.

Kiba's jaw dropped, but was pushed back up by Shino. "I do not want you to catch any of my insects in your mouth Kiba. Impressive Naruto-san," Shino said.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto, Azula, Sasuke, team eight, Kurenai, Anko, Genma and Kakashi stood before the Hokage. He sighed and then said, "I'm happy, but also disappointed. Do you know why?" He glared at Naruto, who had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and find something of interest on the ceiling to look at that moment. The Hokage then continued, "I had two teams, two teams… that I thought would pass and what do I have? I have two solo members of both teams that understood the concept of teamwork, but a single member who by all rights should be put back into training, has had someone pull rank and get him posted to an apprenticeship. This frustrates me to no ends. Uzumaki Naruto and Azula…" Both turned their attention to the Hokage and nodded.

"You both according to your testers, showed that you understood teamwork, but also made an active attempt to correct and get your teams to pass the tests given to them. Also you went beyond the call to even protect them from misguided attacks meant for your testers," Hiruzen explained, while Azula blushed, but also grimaced. He then continued, "Naruto… you used a delaying tactic to try to get them to work together?" Naruto nodded. "And did considerable damage to the training grounds in the process?" Naruto then blushed, but nodded.

Hurizen sighed heavily, but then continued, "It pains me that you Uchiha Sasuke, who showed minimal in, Kakashi's explanation, aptitude for teamwork."

"They would just get in my way," Sasuke attempted to explain, only to be quieted by the killing intent from the Hokage.

"When I want your opinion, child, I will give it to you and then ask for it," Hiruzen explained. The Hokage then continued, "Both the Daimyo and the council have 'asked' Hatake Kakashi to take you on as an apprentice, but you will need to work with other teams to get the experience you will need to become a chuunin and then have more independent missions. For now you are his apprentice, but do not question his or my assignments."

Sasuke nodded his acceptance, and left when the Hokage waved him to leave. Hiruzen then looked at Kakashi and asked, "Do you think you can teach him? Or do you need him to take a refresher course?"

Kakashi stood at attention and replied, "I think I can get him to shape up, but I will need to have a team to work with him."

Hiruzen then smiled and the jounin began to worry. "He will work with other team, but he will also work with Anko's team. Naruto and Azula will be her students from this point on. She will also have rotating students help out with her team, so that they will have complete team. Sasuke will occasionally work with your team Anko, so please make sure that they do not kill him," he asked pointedly.

Anko smirked and replied, "Sure I can make sure that they don't kill the punk, but what if I do?"

Hiruzen shook his head and just said, "Anko…"

"Hurt him some?" she asked meekly.

"Only if it is in training," Hiruzen replied in an annoyed tone.

Anko then got giddy at the possibility of hurting the Uchiha boy. Naruto shook his head and then put his hand on Anko, who calmed quickly at the touch.

"Now, team eight, you will be working mostly with Anko's team, eleven. Hinata, since you've passed, you will be removed from the rolls of team eleven, but don't fret, you will get to work with them from time to time," Hiruzen said reassuringly.

Hinata seemed pleased, as did Kiba. Azula rolled her eyes at the Inuzuka's response, but said nothing.

"Now that that is out of the way, you're all dismissed," Hiruzen said to all those in his office. He just hoped that they would take doing D ranked missions so easily.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: Well there is yet another chapter for this story. I did notice a lot of people wanting me to add Haku to the 'Harem' not sure if I want to do that or not just yet, but if I do, hey it will take time for them to get to that point. I hope people didn't feel that I was bashing Sakura or Sasuke, but I felt I kept them at least close to character (cannon) so far. Oh before you asked, Sasuke didn't pull any influence to get Kakashi to be his master no that was others. They talked to the Daimyo behind the Hokage's back, from what I can tell from cannon, he's rather malleable when it comes to decision making, so they would have told him that he would need personal training to better work on a team. While a weak argument, it would sway the Daimyo to get an Uchiha back into the shinobi rolls. Of the three chapters released today this was the longest. Hope you enjoyed it.

Anko wasn't serious about being Naruto's lover, just wanted to poke fun at the trio and test his skills. Accordingly he is at low chuunin right now, but is mostly a defensive fighter.


	6. Chapter 6  Developments

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the rights to either Naruto or Avatar: The last airbender. This story is for fun not for profit.

Warning: Lemon later in chapter. Enjoy…

Chapter 6 -

Naruto rolled his eyes at the mission, walking dogs, but before they got their temporary team member, Anko had said, "Don't think of this as a chore. Think of it as a double mission where you're supposed to guard unruly customers, while we check out the next target for our ongoing mission."

They then had met their temporary member, Kabuto. He seemed to be friendly enough and didn't seem to mind doing the D ranked mission. Naruto had purposely picked the giant bulldog as the dog he would walk. This served two purposes, first it would be a guise for him to get onto the property that they wanted to test the defenses of. Second it would also be a good workout for him.

Naruto had let himself be pulled onto the property several times and found that he could get quite close to the residence before the guards would actively try to stop him. Finally the guards had had enough of the dog straying onto the property and cast a genjutsu on the dog to keep it off the property. Also Kabuto offered to trade dogs with Naruto, so that he wouldn't get in trouble for not being able to control the dog.

When they returned they found Kakashi, another jounin, Sasuke and Kabuto's teammates in the mission room. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke wore several scratches on his face and arms, while holding a cat. A rather large woman came up to Sasuke and took the cat exclaiming, "My poor Tora… Mommy missed you!" She the proceeded to nearly squeeze the life out of said cat, much to Sasuke's obvious pleasure.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Good job in completing your mission, joint team. Tora successfully captured and returned. You may go. I see that your other member has completed his mission. You are also dismissed."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Kabuto's team left the room. Anko then spoke up and said, "Mission successful and secondary objective completed."

Iruka looked at her and at the signed scroll. He then looked at Anko and asked, "What secondary objective?"

Hiruzen chuckled and replied, "Anko's team has an ongoing secondary mission and that is all you need to worry about. I take it I will get a couple reports in a few days?" Anko nodded and then he said, "Very good, I look forward to your report and the accompanying complaint." He then chuckled and dismissed the trio.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Two nights later Anko, Azula and Naruto were dressed in complete black outfits which included ski masks that covered them from head to toe. It was four am in the morning and none felt tired, but they knew that this was the best time to pull off their mission. They stood on a tree right outside the estate that they had walked the dogs past a couple days ago. Naruto made a hand sign that pointed to two guards, one was apparently starting to nod off. The other was busying himself what appeared to be busy work, so as to stave off sleep. Azula pulled out a couple of senbon from a special sheath and threw them at the guards. Both jumped for at the sudden pain, but then slumped over quickly. Naruto noticed the Leaf headbands on both, but didn't appear to care that they had just attacked fellow Leaf shinobi.

Azula retrieved the senbon and checked their pulses. She then nodded and the trio proceeded into the house via a second story window. They immediately stopped when they saw a cloaked figure moving around the hallway. They melded into the shadows and watched the person with an ANBU mask pass them by. They waited five excruciating minutes after the person had rounded a corner to begin to move. They then proceeded to what appeared to be a master bedroom and quickly went in and closed the door behind them. They found a sleeping girl who was rather pale, but also seemed to be in either pain or was having a nightmare. Naruto looked sadly upon the girl, but knew he had a job to do. He pulled out a drugged senbon and pricked the girl's neck, thus assuring her slumber. He then proceeded to put her on his shoulder and found that she was lighter than she appeared to be.

The trio waited for the next ANBU guard to check on the sleeping girl, which this time was Azula transformed into the girl. They then left five minutes later with the girl on Naruto's back, the same way that they came in.

xxxxXXXxxxx

The next morning Sarutobi was smiling beneath his calm exterior. The man before him was the acting head of the Karuma clan. The problem was that the clan heir was missing. While Sarutobi knew where the girl was, he wasn't going to the let the information go easily. He then asked, "So you say that the clan heir was kidnapped either last night or early this morning?"

The man nodded and then replied, "Yes the ANBU reported that she was sleeping at four this morning and that was the last time she was seen, until the next round at about four-thirty in the morning. You must put out a search for her, least the Edo be released and it might be as bad as 'that' child releasing the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi scowled, but said nothing, since it was a closed meeting, thus talking about Naruto's condition was allowed. He then asked, "So when was your clan going to comply with the requested changes in security and also keep Yakumo's appointments?"

"What do those things have to do with the abduction of our clan heir?" the man asked.

Sarutobi furrowed his brow and replied, "It has everything do with both why she is missing and why your compound was hit this morning. I am sending a team to test all the clan compounds that failed to send me a new security assessment. The only ones that I know that I'm going to leave alone for now are the Uchiha, since Sasuke only needs to defend himself. The Hyuuga, who sent me one within an hour of receiving the request, the Aburame, who claimed that their insects will help them and left it at that and finally the Nara, who said it would be too troublesome to send more than and I quote, 'it is too troublesome to come up with something like that and if they want to take the deer, we can track them down fairly quickly.' So since you and some of the other minor clans refused to send me revisions to your security measures. I will be testing the other clans, but those who did not respond will be tested first. Now about your heir, Yakumo, she is fine and getting the assessment that we agreed upon over a month ago."

"You ordered that. We never agreed to it and Yakumo is in the picture of health," the Karama man declared.

"Unkai, you know that Yakumo's welfare has never been your priority. You only look out for the clan's best interest or so you think," Sarutobi explained.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto sat watching the girl sleeping intently. Azula and Anko both leaned against the wall and they still wore the dark outfits, but had pulled off the ski masks to reveal their faces. The girl in the bed groaned lightly and shifted. Naruto moved closer and smiled when her eyes flittered open. He then proclaimed, "Hey guys, she's awake!"

Azula sighed and then said, "No need to scare the girl, Naruto." She then moved to the bedside and asked, "How are you feeling Yakumo-sama?"

Yakumo looked around and saw that she was hooked up to an IV. She looked at the smiling boy and felt his smile becoming contagious. She then replied, "I feel better than I've felt for a while, but why do I feel like this Naruto boy is about to make me happy?"

Azula chuckled and replied, "That's because he's an idiot and they make everyone feel good."

Naruto scowled at Azula and said in an annoyed tone, "Azula-chan… that wasn't very nice."

She then ruffled Naruto's hair and said, "Yes, but that is why I love you, Naruto-kun."

Yakumo blushed at the open showing of affection between the two and felt a little embarrassed to be present while these two were flirting. Anko smirked and then said, "Watch what you're doing or you might add yet another girl to your harem, Naruto-kun…" Anko's tone left the impression that she wanted to be part of the harem and Naruto missed what Anko had implied.

Naruto looked at the girl who began to turn a shade of bright red. He began to panic and exclaimed, "Hey we need to get the nurse… she seems to be getting a temperature." Naruto knew that he might be causing the girl some discomfort, but it was for her own good. He touched her head and she let out a sigh. He smirked and said, "She is definitely burning up. We should get the nurse quickly."

Azula rolled her eyes and then said, "Down boy, you can't have her. At least not yet…" The last part was just a whisper, but brought a smirk to Azula's face.

Naruto pouted and Yakumo looked on in awe at the audaciousness of the girl. Her jaw was open, but then nearly wet herself when Naruto replied, "But Azula-chan… Hinata-chan and Anko-chan might get lonely…"

Anko was on to the game he was playing, so she decided to play along. She put her index finger up and said, "First, she is clan heir."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said in retort, "So, Hinata-chan is too."

Azula shook her head and explained, "No, Hinata gave up the title of heir so that she could marry us. I'm not so sure that Yakumo-sama is willing to give up her title."

Anko then put up her middle finger to join the index and said, "Second, we're not even sure that she would be willing to share our Naruto-kun."

Yakumo was sputtering, but then asked, "Are you serious that this boy has hooked three women?"

Naruto shrugged, but Azula smirked, and replied, "Well… Hinata and I both love this dolt, but Anko-sensei likes to play with people. I would have to tell you that if you wanted to join us, there would be things that you would have to do."

Yakumo seemed intrigued and asked, "Like what?"

Naruto sighed and then explained, "First we would have to go on a date, just you and me. We would then have to go on a date with Azula and Hinata both in attendance. You would have to meet both of their standards and we would have to meet yours. I really don't understand all that is involved, but the basics are that we would have to be able to get along and you would have to join my clan and leave your own."

Yakumo swallowed hard and then asked, "Would we be married and have to carry out the consummation of said marriage right away?"

Azula raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you trying to leave your clan?" Yakumo nodded her head. Azula asked, "Why?"

Yakumo looked away and shame showed upon her face. She then replied quietly, "My uncle believes that I'm a monster and was responsible for my parents' deaths. I don't think that the clan wants me anymore."

Naruto growled at this, but said nothing. Azula on the other hand spoke up and said, "So they think that you're a monster?" Yakumo nodded with tears forming in her eyes. Azula then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Yakumo's eyes went wide, but she didn't react otherwise. Azula chuckled and said, "A monster would have both embraced me and tried to devour me or it would have attacked me outright."

Anko began to laugh heartily, but then an idea hit her. She moved forward and pushed Naruto's face into the surprised girl's. He gave her a peck on the lips, but this turned the poor girl red and her eyes became heavy and headed to the back of her head. Her head hit the pillow and she was out for the count. Anko then said, "It would be a good time to leave. We've teased her enough and she can contact us if she wants too."

All three left the room and headed to the Hokage's tower. Yakumo wore a warm smile on her face while she was blissfully unconscious.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto, Azula and Anko noticed the gray haired man leaving the Hokage's office. They also noticed the wing like emblem on his shirt. They allowed the angry man lots of room to leave the tower before entering the office.

Naruto's face turned happy upon entry and he said, "Hey Jiiji. So who was the grump-pus?"

Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto, but then replied, "That Naruto-kun was the acting head of the Kurama clan. He's a little annoyed at your team's infiltration and extraction of his niece."

Anko laughed, but it held no mirth. She then said, "Right, the girl was emaciated, dehydrated and malnourished. She is doing better now that she is in the hospital. She might also put forth a request to leave her clan join the Uzumaki clan." Naruto blushed at the statement and Anko began to chuckle, but this time with a little mirth.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "While I'm not against you having some relations with the clan heirs, Naruto. Adding them to your expanding list of girlfriends might cause me some problems in the long run and it would be difficult to be Hokage with so many brides."

Naruto scowled and then said, "We haven't even gone out on a date yet and it might not even work. You know that I haven't a clue about relationships, other than what Azula and Hinata explain to me, like I get any real observations on relationships. If I end up with one girl or forty, I promise to treat them with respect and love them all equally." Naruto crossed his arms and then appeared to pout.

Anko and Azula both came up beside the boy and kissed him on the cheek. Azula then said, "We shall see if she will join the marriage, but she will have the protection of the Uzumaki clan no matter what."

Hiruzen nodded and then took the folder that Anko handed him. He took a minute to review what was in the document and then asked, "Is this all accurate?"

Anko nodded and replied, "Down to the last detail. We need some sleep before we hit the Yamanaka clan, but we will be ready tomorrow night. Oh and by the way… I've been adopted by the Uzumaki and no, I won't be marrying the gaki, too many troubles with the other women in his life, so I'm the older sister."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto stood over the unconscious body of Ino and a woman he suspected to be her mother. A blonde man in front of him was holding Anko with a kunai to her throat and glared at the intruders. "Anko, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you need to tell your genin to stand down," he said authoritatively.

Anko nodded and Inoichi pulled the kunai from her throat. She turned the blonde and explained, "I'm here on orders from the Hokage to test your clan's defenses. Daffodil there failed, but you passed. We also took these scrolls from your vault." She then handed several scrolls over, while Naruto and Azula handed a bunch out of their own duffel bags. She shrugged and said, "At least you did better than the Kurama clan."

Inoichi looked dumfounded at the woman and asked, "That was you guys?"

Anko pulled off the mask she wore and smirked. "Yep, that was us," she exclaimed.

Naruto returned and said, "We put the Ino and your wife in their beds."

Inoichi glared at the boy and said, "You hurt my princess."

Naruto shrugged and replied, "Consider it repayment for the beatings she gave to me for insulting Sasuke. Also she was knocked out by a simple poison that will wear off in a couple hours."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow and asked, "She hit you for speaking out against the Uchiha boy?"

Azula replied, "Yes, until I taught him that he could defend himself against a girl."

"You know my clan is mostly a sensory type, right?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah, and it's a bitch to try to avoid getting caught by them," Naruto replied in a joking tone.

"So what is the report going to be like?" Inoichi asked.

"You get marks for some of your family defenses, but the clan overall is going to get a failing mark. Mostly because you just happened upon us and were able to stop us, so luck doesn't count in my book or my report," Anko replied in a sorry tone.

Inoichi nodded and asked, "Good, I've been trying to get the elders to step up the guarding of the clan grounds, but why my flower shop too?"

Naruto raised a hand and replied, "I wanted to get a sample of this plant." He held up a bud from a rare plant from the locked stores in the shop.

Inoichi's eyes went wide and he asked, "Isn't that…"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He interrupted the question with, "Yep and I left the money for it in the register. I'm a shinobi not a common thief."

Inoichi nodded, but then said, "Be careful with that. I'm sure that your sensei has told you about that ingredient."

Naruto nodded and then disappeared. Anko then said, "I'll have one of the brats bring by a copy of my report and my suggestions, if you like."

Inoichi nodded and replied, "That would be good. I would say thanks, but I'm kind of angry that this happened."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto put the flower bud in the refrigerator and then headed to the bedroom. Azula was standing there stark naked with an evil grin on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes and began to walk past her. She her face turned from a grin to a pout. "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and turned to Azula. He then sighed and said, "I know what you want, but just don't feel right about it."

Azula closed the distance and wrapped him in a hug. She also pushed him back towards the bed. She kissed him and then said, "But Naruto… It won't hurt. At least it won't hurt you."

Naruto looked at her with hurt in his eyes and said, "I know, but it will and could hurt you."

"You know I love you, Naruto?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I know it, but sometimes I just feel useless…" he replied in a depressed tone.

Azula put her fist on her hips and said, "What is this all about?"

Naruto looking full on at the naked Azula replied, "The way he looked at me. I've gotten tired of that. I really have."

(Lemon begins)

Azula smirked and grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled. This quickly pulled off both his pants and boxers. She then put her hand out and pointed at his erection. She then said, "You're not that distracted that you can't react to me."

Naruto attempted to back up and crab crawled up the bed. He discovered that he ran out of room at the headboard. Azula crawled up the bed towards him like a predator on the prowl. He finally sighed and awaited his demise. Azula sensing his capitulation, quickly moved up and captured his lips. When their kiss ended he watched her do several hand seal and then say, "Protection technique."

She then moved his hand to her breast, which he began to massage. The kissed again and she began to rub herself along his shaft, making sure that he divided her lower lips. At first it was skin was sticking and then it would slip, but after a minute it became slicked with her juices. They continued to kiss and she slid up and then down in such a way that he impaled her. She gasped and bit his lip. She then began to slide up and down on him. All other cares forgotten while he began to thrust up and their rhythm began to become in sync.

After a while both of their breathing became erratic and Naruto said, "A… Az… Azula…"

She smiled at him saying her name and asked in a halting voice, "Yes?"

He squeezed her breast with his right hand and then thrust up hard. She felt him release in her, but then a sensation ran through her body. She felt herself clamp down on him and she scrunched her torso. She felt an exhilaration run throughout her body. Her breathing changed to raged gasps and she grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and nearly smashed their faces together. She kissed him for all she was worth and then collapsed on him.

In the back of her mind she felt him continue to spasm inside of her. She didn't care, since she had cemented what she wanted. He was hers, but she was his and now there was no going back. She nibbled on his ear and noticed the glazed look in his eyes, but didn't miss the stupid grin on his face.

She swallowed hard and felt the dryness in her throat and mouth. She kissed him and got off of Naruto. She turned and began to crawl towards the edge of the bed and the door only to find her hips captured. She then felt him enter her and begin to push into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she exclaimed, "Once wasn't enough?"

He continued to buck into her and she was enjoying every push. She hit her second orgasm before she knew it. He finally released and fell backwards about ten minutes later. She slowly got up and felt the pain between her legs causing her to walk in an exaggerated limp. She got to the kitchen and opened a bottle of water. She quickly drank it and took two more into the bedroom. She found Naruto smiling, but curled up into a ball. She smiled and let down her hair. She then moved onto the bed and slid in front of the blonde. She yelped when she felt him enter her yet again, but he didn't begin to pump, so she guessed that they were done for the night. She quickly fell asleep when he wrapped his arm around her.

(End Lemon)…

Naruto awoke to find himself still inside of Azula and his hand grasping her breast. He smiled and kissed her back gently. She then asked, "Do we have to do it so that I can get you out of me. It feels good, but also somewhat uncomfortable."

Naruto slipped out of her and then asked, "Why?"

Azula turned in the sheet and replied, "Why did I have you pull out or why did we make love?"

"Why did we make love?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted you and wanted to assert my place as your first wife. I know that we're young, but I felt it needed to be done," she explained.

"What about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"When she is ready she and you will do the same thing, as will any other women that we approve of," Azula explained.

"Won't you get pregnant?" he asked worriedly.

Azula shook her head and replied, "No, I shouldn't, but if I do that is fine. You are my husband and have been since soon after I came here. Also I timed it to my cycle and this is what is called a safe day."

Naruto nodded, but still didn't quite understand. He did like the attention though and had totally forgotten about the problem he was having with how Inoichi had treated him.

There was a banging on the door. Naruto got up and pulled on his boxers and pants. He then got to the door and ducked under a punch. He then stood up and his face was impacted by a female chest. He wrapped his arms around the person and grabbed their butt cheeks. The girl yelped and jumped back. He then took up a defensive stance. A blonde girl came charging at him. He blocked the poorly thrown punch and did a quick jab to the girl's stomach, which caused her to double over and then fall to her knees. "Ino why are you at my house attacking me?" he asked.

She gasped for breath and then replied, "Because, baka. You attacked me in my home last night."

Naruto offered a hand up and she took it. He then sighed and motioned for her to enter. She followed him into the room and looked around. She saw Azula clad only in a towel and scowled at her. Naruto pointed to the couch and pulled up a chair in front of her. He then explained, "You can't tell anyone, but it is was team, Azula, Anko-sensei and our job is to test clan compounds. We are authorized to use non-lethal force to get the point across. Now if a couple of genin and a jounin can infiltrate a clan compound the clan needs to fix their security problems. Your clan showed itself to be lacking. Anko-sensei will know better about what your clan did right and what it did wrong. My job is to plan the raid and execute it with Azula and Anko-sensei. Look sorry for hitting you with that senbon, but it wasn't lethal."

Ino blushed and then asked, "So are you going to hit Sasuke-kun's district."

Naruto looked at the girl in confusion and then replied, "Nah, teme is all by himself and to do so would defeat the purpose of the raids. He might be good, but he can't take on a jounin and two other genin by himself, no matter how good you or anybody else thinks he is. Anko-sensei is a slave driver and we need to get some more sleep. Is there anything else?"

Ino face turned to surprise when she turned to Azula and asked, "Are you okay?"

Azula looked at where Ino was pointing and saw dried blood and other bodily fluids that were on the inside of her leg. She then smirked and replied, "Oh that… Naruto-kun was exquisite." She then blushed.

Ino's eyes shot wide and then looked angrily at Naruto, while she exclaimed, "Naruto!"

Naruto put up his hands and jumped back from the angry blonde. He then asked, "You remember what happened when you attacked me at my door?" Ino nodded, but the fury in her eyes didn't diminish. He then continued, "You are in MY house and I can use lethal force to protect myself and members of my clan."

Ino looked at Azula who just nodded and said, "I am Naruto-kun's and he is mine to do with as we please. We're shinobi and it's all legal. We just wanted to experiment and got a little carried away."

Ino blushed and asked under her own breath, "I wonder how good he was?"

Azula walked over to Ino and whispered into her ear, "Like I said… it was exquisite. He is an animal in bed. I bet your Sasuke-kun wouldn't even know what to do with a girl or even a woman."

She then turned and headed back into the bedroom with a sway in her hips and a slight limp. Ino blushed and quickly headed towards the door in an effort to not show that what had transpired had turned her on. She would later find herself in her room saying 'Naruto-kun' over and over as she pleasured herself to the vision of Naruto. She would also afterwards wonder why she called out Naruto's name instead of Sasuke's.

Hinata came by Naruto and Azula's apartment. She had to question if Azula had moved up the time schedule and Azula admitted that talking with the Kurama girl had gotten her all worked up and with Naruto being troubled she felt it was a good relaxer for the both of them. Hinata while flustered still wanted to wait for her Naruto and got Azula to promise to wait a couple of months before they engaged in love making again, to which Azula agreed.

The next couple months had the team working with other teams and also there were the dates with Naruto, Yakumo, Azula and Hinata. While Yakumo admitted that she was endeared to Naruto, she wasn't sure that she was ready to have a relationship with the boy other than to be friends right now. They would continue to date and see where it headed.

After about the fourth month the team had to deal yet again with Sasuke. While they had several mission with him before, this time he had requested a C ranked mission and the Hokage wanted to have Anko along to keep an eye on the boy. They were given a mission to protect a bridge builder. This was the start of something that would change both teams forever.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: So here was the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. To answer a question before you ask. Yes, Azula is still up to some of her tricks and had more than one reason for sleeping with Naruto. While she does love him, she wanted to cement the bond with him and assure in her mind her place with him. She also wants him to be there for her unlike most of the people she had before her. She suffers from abandonment issues, while she understands that in reality her friends did what was right, she still needs the encouragement from Naruto to assure her self worth.

Yes Next chapter is the start of the Wave Arc. If you are worrying that Ino will join, don't I was just putting some fun in at her expense. Azula loves mind games just as much as Anko, so watch for mind games to be played at other's expense. Yakumo will be part of the harem in name only, for now. She is a love interest, but not going to be one of his lover at this time. Sorry for no Hinata time, but we will fix that when we get back from Wave and go into the Chuunin Arc. After that I have plans to take this story somewhat off the reservation and take it fully into it's own with only some references to canon.

Darksnider05: Yes, I know Sasuke wasn't so much of an… jerk, but that is the fun of writing. He will mellow, but I have not decided to stop his spin towards being evil.


	7. Chapter 7 Enter Zabuza…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The last Airbender

Chapter 7 – Enter Zabuza…

Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki couple and their sensei. It was bad enough that they had to guard the old drunk, but to have the three of them along might not help him in his goal to killing his brother. Tazuna had questioned having kids protect him, but quieted down when he was told that he had two jounin that would make sure that he wasn't in any danger.

Azula had brought up to Anko that the man was lying about something, more than likely the mission. Anko agree, but wanted to see how it played out and how the Uchiha brat worked with her team. She knew that they could work most anyone, since they had worked with all the rookie teams and most of the veteran genin teams. She was also proud of their progress working with the Kurama heir, thanks to her team her health was steadily increasing and she might be cleared to take the genin exams in a few months. Naruto wore a burnt orange camouflage pants with a shirt that was a tiger striped pattern. He wore a bandoleer with kunai and seals on it. He also carried a forest green bandana that he had affixed to his belt. Azula wore a black body suit, but also wore a dark red skirt. She wore a dark red, nearly black coat that had many pockets and some scrolls in it. Both had the Uzumaki seal on the left shoulder, as did Anko on her trench coat. Sasuke wore white shorts and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back near the neck.

Naruto noticed a puddle and turned to Azula. He then said in her native tongue, "_Genjutsu puddle. What do you want to do?_"

Anko, Kakashi and Azula perked up at him not using the common language, but Sasuke looked at him and said, "What are you babbling about, dobe?"

Azula smirked and replied, "_Get them after they hit us. If we are the targets, if not then they will leave us alone._"

Anko was able to catch some of what was said, but she saw the puddle and knew that it hadn't rained for a couple weeks, it was a pretty warm day and the puddle was in direct sunlight which meant that it shouldn't be there. She nodded to Kakashi who gave a slight nod. She moved closer to Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi-kun… so when are we going out on that date you promised me?"

Kakashi replied happily, "That depends Anko-chan. Would you like water or wine on the date?"

Anko smirked and replied, "Why water of course, wouldn't want alcohol to dull our good time, would we?"

Sasuke just put his hands in his shorts and turned away from the flirting jounin.

Suddenly Kakashi exclaimed, "Oh shit…"

The puddle suddenly morphed into two men and they wrapped a sharp chain around the jounin and pulled. It appears that the jounin were shredded. Tazuna looked worriedly at the scene and began to back up. One of the assailants exclaimed, "Two down, now go for the bridge builder!"

Azula stepped calmly in front of Tazuna and began to file her nails. The other man laughed and said, "Take her out along with the target."

"Will do brother," the first assailant replied.

Having lost track of Naruto Sasuke jumped into the air and threw a shuriken and a kunai. The shuriken caught the chain and imbedded in a close tree, while the kunai hit the hole in the shuriken and basically locked the chain to the tree. He smirked and then jumped in between the two and kicked then both in the faces. He figured that they were bound to the chain, but then was surprised when they disengaged the chain and took the momentum from the kick to turn and run towards Tazuna.

The second assailant smirked under his mask and said, "Too bad she has to die, she might be fun to play with." His run was interrupted when he felt a pain in his shoulder and looked to find the file imbedded in his shoulder. He also began to feel a little off balance. '_Poison_,' he thought to himself, but then fell face first and skidded to a halt.

The first assailant watched as his brother fell and then turned angrily at the girl and said, "I'm going to kill you and then the bridge builder."

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto exclaimed as he appeared next to the man and then slapped his hands together. A wall of wind hit the man and then slammed him into a tree. Naruto then jumped over to the man and examined him. "He's alike sensei," he explained to no one in particular. He then pulled out some wire and began to bind the man.

Azula walked over to Sasuke and saw him rubbing his backside and said in a droll tone, "I'm not going to examine your injury. If you can walk then you're fine."

Sasuke looked up at Azula and asked, "Why is he talking to our dead sensei?"

Anko's voice could be heard, "Ah, he does care…" She then appeared next to the assailant who Azula poisoned. She gently kicked the man and heard a moan. She then asked, "Number one or seven?"

Azula smirked and replied, "Seven… I want to interrogate him, so why just use number one?"

Anko smiled wide and said happily, "That's my girl."

Kakashi walked out from behind a tree and shook his head. He then turned to Sasuke and said, "Not bad, you didn't freeze up or fail to defend the target, but you did fail to anticipate that they could ditch the chain. Also I wouldn't touch the chain. It's more than likely poisoned."

Sasuke blanched while he pulled his hand away from the chain. He then watched Azula start to take off the clothes of the man she had poisoned. Soon the man was down to just his underwear and was tied to a tree. He raised an eyebrow when Azula threw some senbon at a tree.

Azula had sensed someone watching and wanted to either disable them or chase them away. Throwing a few senbon had worked. Now she looked down at the man in front of her and asked as he regained consciousness, "Who sent you and why are you after the bridge builder? Demon brother from the Village hidden in the Mist. Hey Naruto, do you have a lead on these guys from the bingo book?"

Naruto walked over and dropped the second man next to the first. He was similarly garbed only in his underwear and tied up. He pulled out a book and began to flip through the pages and then stopped. He then explained, "Demon brother, a brother team that went rouge after a failed coup attempt by Momochi Zabuza in Kiri. Reward is five thousand dead or alive. So Anko sensei… do we kill one and then question the other one?" Sasuke paled at the question, as did the brothers.

Anko walked over to the brothers and replied, "No we extract the information and only kill one of them if they don't answer the questions."

"Why should we answer you? You're just going to kill us anyways," the one tied to the tree said angrily.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No need to kill unless you aren't cooperative. Now do we have to get physical?" Naruto lifted the man lying on the ground and slammed him into the tree. Anko smirked at the boy's actions.

"We were hired by Gato and work with Zabuza to kill the bridge builder," the man tied to the tree replied.

"Gozo, shut up," the brother exclaimed through his teeth, while wincing in pain from him hitting the tree.

Gozo look at his brother in fear, but also sympathy. He then said, "Look Meizu, we've been captured and will more than likely to be sent back to Kiri. Given what we did we might die, but also remember that they might just put us in prison."

Azula smiled and said, "That's a good boy. Now I could try to see if we can keep you in a Konoha prison for a while if you like, but you'll have to answer all and I mean all of my questions." The men nodded to her 'request'.

Naruto walked over to Tazuna with Kakashi and then said, "Look old man. We knew that you lied to get us to come and protect you, but we didn't know that we would have to fight an A ranked missing shinobi from Kiri. Is your country that desperate for that bridge that you would risk a major village black balling your country?"

Tazuna swallowed hard, but nodded. He then explained how Gato was destroying the economy and was basically enslaving the populace. Naruto, Azula and Anko quickly agreed to help, but also they wanted to send for back up and also wanted to send for permission to eliminate Gato. They sent off the messenger bird and also left a clone to keep watch over the prisoners.

Several miles down the road Naruto grabbed the back of his neck and said, "Ouch!" He then turned to Anko and Kakashi and said, "I think that our prisoners are not going to make it to Ibiki. They might not even be there when the ANBU arrive to pick up the bodies. Shadow clone jutsu." Three Narutos appeared in puffs of smoke and headed back as full speed to where they had left the Demon brothers.

Naruto eyes glazed over, but then he said, "I chased away what appeared to be a hunter nin from Kiri, but the weird thing was that the guy was releasing our prisoners. My clones were able to subdue them again and are standing guard on them this time, but we should be on guard for possible fake hunter nins."

Anko smiled and said, "Good work gaki. Now let's get to Wave, so we can ditch this lying old man."

"This coming from a woman that dresses like you do," Tazuna said in an annoyed tone.

Anko then opened her trench coat and Tazuna fell backwards with a nose bleed, while Sasuke just looked stunned. Naruto then turned to Azula and said, "Okay it's a fact, he's gay. I know even I'm turned on by that."

Azula took her finger and made a circle in the middle of Naruto's chest, while whispering, "Down tiger, we can deal with that later." Naruto raised an eyebrow and she nodded. His grin went wide and he seemed to be on cloud nine. Azula chuckled and said, "Easy enough."

Kakashi picked up Tazuna and said, "Did you have to do that to him? He might have died from a heart attack."

"That'll teach him to insult what I wear and I bet he hasn't gotten any for a while," Anko retorted in a playful tone.

Naruto then chimed in and said, "Not the point, but true.

The teams continued on while Tazuna recovered. They finally took a boat across the water to the island. Azula had to remind Naruto to keep his voice down, so as to no alert any potential enemies. After reaching the island and heading towards Tazuna's home.

Naruto flinched and then threw a kunai into the brush. Naruto then said to Azula, "_Did you feel that?_" To which Azula nodded and looked around.

Sasuke had gotten angry at Naruto not speaking so he could understand, so he exclaimed, "Would you stop talking gibberish and start speaking so we all can understand."

Naruto came back out of the bushes with a white rabbit in his arms along with replying, "Sorry can't speak egomaniac."

Anko and Azula giggled at his antics, but both saw his demeanor change and Anko yelled, "Everyone down!"

Anko had grabbed Tazuna and Azula had grabbed Sasuke, much to her regret. Naruto and Kakashi had avoided the spinning object that was supposed to take their heads off, but Naruto had jumped while Kakashi had hit the dirt like everyone else. Kakashi got up, but then worried when he heard Azula say in a very angry tone, "Take your hands off my breasts before I turn you into a barbeque."

Everyone looked at Sasuke who was on top of Azula, but also had both hands on her chest. Sasuke got up, but much too slowly for Azula's tastes. She was about to hit him with a fire blast until Naruto exclaimed, "Hey it's Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, expert in the Silent Killing technique. I finally get to meet someone famous! Yeah!" Azula rolled her eyes, but knew he was playing with the man. She waited for his response, but Naruto continued, "Hey, you have no eyebrows! Do you have to pluck them or is it natural?"

Zabuza chuckled for a moment, but when he mentioned his lack of eyebrows his got angry and released a lot of killing intent. He then exclaimed, "Hey brat! You will show respect to someone who like myself, who has gotten his name in the bingo book."

Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive way and replied, "Nah, want to keep myself off the bingo books as long as possible. That way they'll never know who I am when I meet them and they'll underestimate me."

Azula watched as Sasuke began to shake under the killing intent, but was laughing inside at Naruto not even being fazed. Zabuza then chuckled and said, "Then you will die a no named gaki. Hidden Mist jutsu!" The area began cloaked in fog. The group then heard Zabuza say, "Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, or the heart… now which one should I choose from?"

They heard a pop sound and then the mist was suddenly blown away by a great gust of wind centered on the other side of the clearing. Naruto tilted his head and replied, "I would say you went for the kidneys. Not exactly the silent one, unless you were going to cover my mouth at the time you stabbed me."

Azula began to giggle at both Naruto and at Sasuke, whose white shorts were now wet and tinted yellow. Zabuza turned towards where Naruto was now standing and said, "You're a slippery on, but you're just small fry and I'm only after the bridge builder. Hand him over and I will let you go without any more problems."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Not an option. How about you help me kill Gato and we split his fortune three ways."

Zabuza looked at the blonde in confusion and asked, "Why three ways?"

Naruto put up his index finger and then counted off with his fingers while he explained, "First part would be yours, second part would be mine and third part would be for the people of Wave for all the trouble he has caused them."

Zabuza chuckled and looked around and realized who he was up against. "Sharingan Kakashi, so you're his sensei. Should have guessed since he is good with jutsu, but it won't save you from me."

Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zabuza cried out in pain when Naruto suddenly appeared from behind him and asked, "So is that how you do the killing technique?"

Zabuza just chuckled and then turned into water and fell to the ground with a splash. "Not bad, but I've already finished the job," Zabuza exclaimed from behind Tazuna with his sword raised. He looked down and saw Kakashi there with a kunai in his stomach. "Well it looks like I will have to work for this one," he said and then burst into a mass of water.

Azula dove at Tazuna and they rolled away from Kakashi who was bisected by yet another Zabuza. "Ha, not as good as you thought are you Kakashi," Zabuza said happily, but then coughed and looked down to see the bisected Kakashi turn into water, while a kunai was pushed into his side and right into his heart.

"Guess we're playing cat and mouse aren't we Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, but then noticed that instead of blood pouring out of the wound it was water. '_Oh no, another water clone,_' he thought, but then was kicked from behind by yet another Zabuza who in turn was slashed by Anko from behind. Unfortunately yet another Zabuza kicked her from behind and both jounin flew at the lake. Both entered the water, but were surrounded by a globe of water being held by a single Zabuza. Sasuke had finally gotten up the courage and stabbed the Zabuza that had kicked Anko, which turned out to be a water clone.

A third Zabuza appeared on the water and did a single handed seals and several water clones appeared. Kakashi yelled at his student and said, "Run save yourself and the client!"

xxxxXXXxxxx

Haku sat watching the battle unfold and was surprised by how the blonde had been able to sneak up on Zabuza. The boy had been able to do a kidney strike and kill the water clone, impressive for a genin, even if the clone was only about ten percent of the strength of the original. She then turned to see the boy sitting there admiring the battle where the dark haired boy was being thrown around and the girl had created whips of fire and was destroying any clone that came close to her and the client.

"I'm just waiting for an opportunity to take out Zabuza. You can help me," Haku explained.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "Nah, I'm just enjoying watching teme being knocked around."

Haku was taken aback by the boy's attitude towards a comrade. "He's your comrade. Aren't you going to help him?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed at the lake. "Nope, already have…" he replied happily.

Haku saw a clone or the boy himself slowly appearing out of the water behind the Zabuza clones and the original. She had to fight the urge to yell and protect him, but steeled herself to allow Zabuza to fight his own battles. She watched at the boy on the lake made a sideways sweep with his hands and a blade of wind appeared. The blade sped towards the three Zabuzas and the new ones coming out of the lake. The original did a quick backflip and barely avoided the blade, but the clones had their heads taken off and their prisoners released. The blonde on the water threw another blade at Zabuza who blocked it with Kubikiribocho. His eyes go wide when the blade is cut into by the wind blade. He is able to side step the part of the wind blade that he didn't block.

"You're rather skilled with wind, but I'll still kill you," Zabuza declared.

Naruto by Haku said, "Glad to see your master is okay?"

Haku turned and threw several senbon, only to have them flung away with a wave of the boy's hand. "Light weapons against a wind user is a losing proposition. Now let's talk turkey. You want him to live, I want my client to live. I let you take Zabuza back to your little hideaway and heal him up and we meet in say three days to discuss your terms of surrender and joining the Leaf."

Haku now was mad and asked angrily, "Why would I want to join the Leaf village?"

"It would stop all this running from hunter nin, living from day to day and would make sure that you wouldn't be betrayed by a client," Naruto explained.

"Why would Gato betray us?" Haku asked.

Naruto shrugged and pointed to the fight going on. He then continued, "He is a greedy man and will try to get away with paying as little as possible, even if you win he would betray you and keep the savings for betraying you, since missing shinobi are fairly easy to replace. I would attack in the next few minutes if I were you, since Kakashi-sensei is copying Zabuza's jutsu and also casting a genjutsu with his Sharingan."

Haku nodded, but grimaced behind her mask. She then said, "He will be out for about a week, so I will meet you in four days. I will find you in the forest." She then threw senbon and hit Zabuza. She used a Shunshin jutsu to appear next to body of Zabuza and another to leave the area.

Naruto jumped down and grabbed Azula by the hand and said, "You did great, even with you fighting against your weak element."

Azula scowled, but said, "Thanks, but why did you use a clone to fight him and release both of our sensei?"

Naruto then said in Azula's native tongue, "_I found the fake hunter nin and gave Zabuza possible deal. I want them to join Konoha._"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then said, "There he goes again. What the hell are you two talking about?"

Azula smirked and replied, "Above your pay grade genin." She then turned to Naruto and said, "_Are you crazy? He's an A ranked missing nin and I would think that the hunter is about chuunin or so, with the way he…_"

Naruto interrupted and said, "_She. Got a whiff of her and either the guy likes to have girls on their period or it's a girl._"

Azula rolled her eyes and asked, "_What do Hinata and I stink during our time of the month?_"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "_No, you just have a pungent smell of blood and I can only describe it as woman._"

Azula sighed and then said, "Anko-sensei, Naruto has a report, so I'll lug the jerk's sensei to Tazuna's house."

Anko nodded and handed the unconscious Kakashi to Azula. Azula adjusted the man on her back and then glared at Sasuke. The boy glared back and they stood there for a few minutes. Azula figured that a staring contest would allow Naruto and Anko to discuss what he had done and hopefully she wouldn't kill her husband.

Naruto and Anko walked ahead of the others. Naruto waited until they were out of earshot and said, "Zabuza is alive and his female accomplice are a ways away in the woods. I have a couple clones watching them and will approach them if you give me the okay."

Anko glared at the blonde and asked, "What are you up too?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "Zabuza is a missing nin and would be a valuable asset to the village, but his assistant is something special and I feel it in my very being." He took a breath and then explained, "The Kyuubi seemed to calm when I was near her. Not like Azula-chan or Hinata-chan. I think that she has a Kekekai Genkai of some sort, but can't be sure about it. I also know about their employer. He is a ruthless business man and will betray anyone that he feels will help him keep the most of his money."

"How do you know this?" Anko asked.

Naruto smirked and replied, "Those clones went back with the ANBU that took the Demon Brothers prisoner and looked up Gato. He has been slowly accumulating power and wealth in the smaller nations. He has also been blackballed by Konoha for failure to pay for a mission, claiming that we didn't deliver on our end of the bargain. He also claimed that a team that was found dead failed to complete the mission, but according to the investigation Ibiki told me that the team had been targeted because they possessed some bloodlines and there were body parts missing. Testicles from males and ovaries from females, along with eyes from the Uchiha that was on the mission, so you tell me if it is a good thing to trust Gato or try to turn his people against him."

Anko grinned and asked, "How did you come up with this idea?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "I've been with Azula for years and I just asked myself, what would Azula do? I'm sure she would have made a backup plan, but this was as good as I could do with limited time."

Anko grabbed Naruto, hugged him and then kissed him on the lips. She then released him and said, "I knew there was a reason I loved you gaki."

Naruto chuckled and said, "The answer is still no, I will not sleep with you."

Anko laughed and replied, "You keep coming up with plans like this and I'll find my own sex partner, but you'll make me climax from just how you deal with things."

Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek. He said meekly, "Thanks…"

Anko put her arm around his shoulder and waved for Tazuna to catch up with them. Tazuna caught up with them and asked, "It is normal for a teacher to kiss their student?" 

Naruto blushed again and replied, "She's like a sister and it's complicated."

Anko nodded and said, "Yeah, what he said."

Tazuna shrugged and let the team to his house. They were greeted by his daughter and grandson, who quickly went upstairs to avoid the new guests. They lay Kakashi on a futon in the living room and got him as relaxed as possible. Anko was somewhat happy.

xxxxXXXxxxx

While this all happened Naruto's clones watched Haku gently set the body of Zabuza down. They then watched as Zabuza ripped the senbon from his neck. A clone approached and said, "You could permanently injure yourself if you're not careful."

Zabuza weakly threw the senbon at the clone. The clone easily dodged, but Zabuza then asked, "Why did you let him follow us. We're dead, since I can't fight."

Naruto put his hands up and stopped about three meters from the pair. "I come to offer you a possible reprieve. I have it on good authority that Gato is going to betray you."

Zabuza glared at the blonde and asked, "How do you know that?"

Naruto sighed and replied, "I went back in the records we have back in Konoha and found that he has done it a couple times to my village. I want to offer you a place in Konoha, so that you can stop the running and find a home."

Zabuza shook his head and said, "My home is Kiri and I'm going to change it if I have to take the village down and rebuild it."

Naruto then said, "I have an idea. How about you work for Konoha and we figure out a way for you to do it, but not force you to become one of our shinobi?"

Zabuza was getting light headed, but replied, "I'm listening."

Naruto could see that he was losing his audience, so he said, "We hire you to do some missions for us while you keep your missing nin status. She can be our courier."

Haku gasped, but then said angrily, "I'm a boy."

Naruto rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Haku blushed, but replied, "That's none of your business."

Naruto chuckled and said, "If you were a guy, you would have told me to take a hike or brag that you weren't. Also you smell like it's that time for you."

Haku blushed and then threw a senbon nicking the clone who dissipated in a puff of smoke. A second clone jumped down and approached. "Your reaction proves it, please don't kill me. I wasn't trying to insult you are offend you. I'm not good in social situations. I'm improving, but not that much, sorry."

Naruto looked at the anger slowly fading from the missing nin and asked, "Do you need some help and I promise not to use the knowledge to attack you. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza are both going to take about a week to heal. We can work together to bring him up to par. Deal?"

Haku looked wearily at the boy, but relented when Zabuza nodded his head. Naruto smiled and said happily, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

Haku blushed and replied, "Yuki Haku."

Zabuza sighed and just allowed the kids to take him to the hideout. He lost consciousness on the way there.


	8. Chapter 8 - Negotiations…

Chapter 8 – Negotiations…

Sasuke was panting while Azula of all people was watching his training. He was working on the tree climbing exercise. Azula was watching from a perch on a tree while offering him some advice on how to complete the exercise. Naruto was off on him own training and no one would tell Sasuke what Naruto was up too. Azula smirked at the thought of what might happen.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto was sitting on the shore of a river clad only in his boxers while braiding long black hair. Haku was smiling clad only in her panties and chest wraps, enjoying Naruto working with her hair. She glanced back and said, "I'm surprised you would do this for me. Zabuza wouldn't do this type of thing for me. He says it would take too much time and isn't conducive for training."

Naruto chuckled and continued to braid her hair. "Well he is older than you by about what ten years or more," Naruto explained.

"Don't tell me that you want me even with you having your teammate and your sensei?" Haku asked accusatorily.

Naruto finished and set the hair down. He then let his vision travel up and down the lithe form of the girl in front of him. He sighed and replied, "Is it wrong to desire a beautiful young woman and for the record I have not and will not date my sensei."

Haku giggled and said, "You have two girls at home, but would you allow another?"

He noticed her blush and her looking away. He replied, "I can only ask, but you would have to talk to Azula and Hinata about that. They determine who I will or will not have relations with."

Haku looked at him and asked, "So this isn't a date?"

Naruto shrugged and replied, "It is what it is. If you want it to be a date then it is. So far I like what I see and I don't just mean your body. I like who you are and how devoted you have been to Zabuza. He also told you to try to seduce me didn't he?"

Haku blushed and nodded. Naruto began to laugh and leans in and kisses a surprised Haku. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "I was given the same order from my sensei."

Haku smiled and leaned back as Naruto kissed her again. Haku continued the kiss and even deepened it. Their hands ran up and down each other's bodies. Haku looked longingly into his eyes and said, "Please take me and make me yours."

Naruto looked down at her and replied, "Are you sure? You would have to forswear Zabuza and become my wife."

Her eyes began to tear and said, "He said I had to do whatever was needed to make sure that you would keep your word. He told me that if I had any feelings for you I should use them and either gain your trust or take you into my bed and make you mine."

Naruto sighed and asked, "So which is it? You have feelings or are you just trying to gain my trust?"

Haku looked deeply into his eyes and replied, "I see something that causes my heart to beat faster. I also feel a connection. I see hurt, and pain in your eyes, but also hope and happiness. I want to become one with that happiness."

Naruto smiled warmly and leaned down and kissed her passionately. Birds sprang from their perches as groans of passion scared them away.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Azula smirked when she saw birds flying from the area she knew that Naruto was at. 'We now will have an ally in that girl,' she thought to herself. She then turned to a panting Sasuke and said, "You're pathetic. What has Hatake-sensei been teaching you? I said you need to focus the chakra in your feet and then regulate what you use. While it was entertaining the first twenty times seeing you landed on your head, it's now just pathetic. Lie down next to the tree and affix one foot and then another. You will then make your way up the tree. Go the first two meters then back down. You will do that ten times and then you will move to four meters and increment it by two meters when you have successfully accomplished that task."

Sasuke glared at Azula and said angrily, "Bitch, you don't order me!"

Azula rolled her eyes and replied, "Hey princess, I've been one longer than you and I learned early to listen to those who taught me things. That is how I can do this." She then moved her arms in wide arks and lightning formed around her arms. She then pointed her finger at a tree by Sasuke and lightning hit the tree leaving a cracked tree and a large scorch mark. She then glared at him and said, "I was told to teach you this, now you will learn it or I will implement another way for you to learn, even if I have to burn down the forest around you." She chuckled darkly at the Uchiha boy, who learned a new thing to fear, an angered firebender.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Haku looked down at the mark above her left breast. It looked like the spiral that was on Naruto's jacket when they first met. She rubbed it lightly and asked, "Is this how you mark your women?"

Naruto smirked and pointed to his chest. She noticed three marks on his chest, two were of flame designs, but the third was a snowflake. "I am bound to you and the other girls as you are bound to me," he explained.

"How many can you have? And does it mean that I have to bow to them?" Haku asked.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "You are bound to me and through me them. As for how many I can have… I'm not sure, but I really only wanted to have the two, but Azula-chan said that you would be a good addition to the clan, so she wasn't opposed. I see the longing and hurt in your eyes. I know that you were hurt, but I will do what I can to relieve your pain, but I can say that there may be one other, but since the seals are based on me I really can't cheat on you girls without your permission. Hinata-chan approved last night when my clone talked to her. She wants to meet you though."

Haku smiled warmly and pulled Naruto on to her and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and said, "Show me the depths of how much you care for me."

Naruto spent the next few hours showing Haku just how much he would 'love' her.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Azula felt a chill run across her left breast and pulled her shirt back to reveal a snowflake appearing on her chest next to the Uzumaki swirl and Hyuuga flame. She smirked and turned to Sasuke. She then said, "Keep up the work I have to report to Anko-sensei." She then leapt off her perch and back towards the house.

She smirked and jumped from her branch, but also left a shadow clone behind to keep tabs on the Uchiha boy. She quickly sped towards the Tazuna's house. She found her sensei talking quietly to Kakashi. Azula cleared her throat to get their attention. When Anko turned Azula said, "Naruto-kun has accomplished part one of plan per your request."

Anko smirked and said, "Damn, that gaki is really moving quickly, but I'm sure you don't have any real details."

Azula shook her head and replied, "No, all I know is that he has added another to the list."

Kakashi looked at the girl in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Azula looked at Anko for guidance, more because of protocol than wanting to explain. Anko sighed and replied, "We have a mission to recruit Zabuza or at least make him an ally to the leaf. We could use it when Kirigakure falls. Zabuza will either be Mizukage or be close to whoever becomes Mizukage. We just want to be in on the action. This will also help when Naruto wants to head to Whirlpool."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Going to Whirlpool would be a troubling proposition even with the permission of the Water village, even though it is owned by the Land of Fire right now." He then looked at Azula and asked, "How is Sasuke doing?"

Azula sighed and replied, "For someone who has been neglected, not bad. He could have been able to climb trees, but that is your decision not ours. He should be up to speed in a few days, but I will not guarantee that his sanity will hold." She finished with an evil grin.

Kakashi sighed and said, "So long as you don't hurt him beyond repair and he IS ready by the time I'm back up and working everything will be fine."

Azula smirk and said, "He will learn… I've given him some motivation after his groping me. I just hope he's a lightning type or it might be painful." She walked out of the room with a small chortle.

Kakashi sighed and then asked, "Is that you're doing or is she naturally that way?"

Anko laughed heartily and replied, "Princess Azula was an evil girl before Naruto got a hold of her, so you can't blame that on me. Some old habits are hard to break, but some work for what is needed."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "You might be right, but she seems to take after your personality a little too much."

Anko blushed and replied, "Kakashi-kun, you say the nicest things, but she has taught me a few things. I'm serious that she knows how to get to people. I've already talked to Ibiki about her and when she chuunin she is going into interrogation. Heck if Naruto doesn't go into the hunter program he is being sought for defense and interrogation too."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why the interest in Naruto?"

Anko laughed and replied, "You know the break-ins that have been happening around the village?"

Kakashi nodded and replied, "Yeah, what about them. They were passed off as simple break-ins nothing more."

Anko laughed heartily and explained, "My team, Naruto, Azula and I did those to test the clan's defenses. We've been both successful and failed, but we always made a point, since the Hokage wanted the clans to make better defensive plans for clan compounds and common areas. We're doing the village when we get back. Emo-butt can't join, since he doesn't seem to have the style needed to pull off the work. We act high profile until we actually go after the target and then hit them with abandon. We succeeded with both the Karuma and the Yamanaka clans, but failed with the Akimichi clan. They protected their stuff really good and had a good defense. We do have a way of getting past the hounds of the Inuzuka clan." She giggled at the idea that Naruto had for that job.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "I'm glad he was able to get a sensei who cares and can work with his strengths. Let him know if he wants some training let me know, but Sasuke does take priority. From what Azula is saying, I'm going to have to put in some time with him. I've been focusing on Team building instead of jutsu work. He already knows several fire techniques, so he can either go to the library for more or work on the ones he has. I want him to understand that he will need to depend on others until he is strong enough to truly be on his own."

Anko chuckled and said, "I understand now. No worries and I've been working stealth and teamwork with the pair. They work like a well-oiled machine when we are on our special missions. Otherwise they are a couple of pranksters, one of the reasons I like them." The smile was evident on her face.

Kakashi lay back on his pillow and asked, "Any suggestions on how to help Sasuke?"

Anko shrugged and replied, "I think you have it well in hand, but if you want we can give him a visit after we return to the village."

Kakashi chuckled, but shook his head and said, "Nah, he will just end up hating them for doing that."

Anko shrugged and said, "You can't say I didn't offer." The pair began to chuckle lightly.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Azula returned to find Sasuke on his back at the bottom of the tree, panting heavily. Azula looked at her clone who just disappeared in a puff of smoke and she knew what happed. She sighed and said, "I thought you hated fan girls. Are you going to tell me that the cheesy pick up line you gave my clone wasn't one that was used on you by your fan horde? Understand that you can't imitate my taijutsu style. You should have kept your mind on the task at hand and your hands to yourself. Naruto-kun will find out about this and I won't protect you from his wrath. Also the precious council will not protect you from his wrath, since it is an inter clan mater."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "You aren't a clan."

Azula smirked and replied, "I am married to Uzumaki Naruto and hitting on his wife is a breach of clan protocol. I know that the Hyuuga will support us on this matter. Also if you remember your history, the Uzumaki have the distinct honor of being part of the clan that rivals yours, the Senju, namely Uzumaki-Senju Mito and Senju Tsunade. We know that there are other Uzumaki spread across the continent, but we haven't had the time to search for them. Also the Uzumaki were known for their sealing and were part of a village that was a great ally to Konoha. It was destroyed during the war by a couple villages banding together to eliminate it. They gave their lives so that Konoha would survive. Now get back to work or I could give you a recharge…"

Sasuke paled at the threat, knowing that she would use lighting to motivate him, so he began to try to climb the tree with chakra again.

xxxxXXXxxx

Naruto stood before an amused Zabuza, while Haku attempted to hide behind the smaller boy. Zabuza smiled and showed his sharp teeth. "So you accept the proposition that you come with me and help me depose the Mizukage?" he asked in a light tone.

Naruto smiled just as wide and replied, "Better, I support you from Konoha. I have at my disposal resources that you can't even attain from a man like Gato. We both know that he is going to turn on you anyways, so why not allow me to help you join with the rebellion."

Zabuza's smile lessened and he pointed at Haku. "I practically give you my tool and you expect me to walk away empty handed?" he asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I gave her a choice and she took it. She cares very deeply for you and thought you wanted her to get me on your side. She did, so I'm offering you either a place as a Konoha shinobi or an independent shinobi, with the protection of Konoha. I've already gotten approval from the Hokage. Haku can either be our go between or stay with me. Either way, she is mine and I'm hers. I know that you're a powerful shinobi in your own right, but remember that hunter nin come in groups of four not two. You also lost to a genin with the help of a jounin. I offer protection for you and…" he smiled and rubbed his fingers together. He then continued, "money that you so crave. Also you wanting to be Mizukage… Do you want to be better than Yagura or an evil tyrant like him?" Naruto asked, not flinching as the killing intent went up in the room.

"You have a lot of nerve kid, but you have made several good points. Haku, you're free from you bond to me. I'm glad you found your own dream and someone who can give you the affection that you so deserve. Remember that you were never truly a tool, but also you were." He then turned to Naruto and said, "If I find out that you're using her… I'll make you think killing you would be the best thing that could happen to you."

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Zabuza, I take care of those I care about. Because Haku-chan cares about you I thus care about what happens to you. You are like a father-in-law of sorts. I promise to treat Haku-chan right. You have my word on that. Now about the deal with the Hokage… how do you want to proceed?"

Zabuza brought his hand to his chin and replied, "I will take the protected status, since I do not have a way to fight against them yet."

Naruto smiled and said, "We can negotiate with the rebels, and we will use Haku-chan as the go between. Afterwards we can coordinate something with the rebels to figure out how to overthrow the Mizukage and fix the blood wars."

Zabuza smiled and replied, "You have a deal."

A/N: Yeah, another chapter out to my adoring fans. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come…

RaiderXV…


	9. Chapter 9 - Removing Gato…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The last Airbender…

Chapter 9 – Removing Gato…

Naruto stepped back into the shadows. Zabuza and Haku both looked worriedly at the retreating boy. There was a knock and then the door opened to reveal Gato and two men with swords in tow.

He then moved over to the bedside of Zabuza and exclaimed, "So much for the Demon on the Mist." Suddenly both of his henchmen fell over with their eyes rolling to the back of their head. He angrily looked at Zabuza and asked, "Are you betraying me?"

He then felt a prick on his neck and turned to see a blonde boy with a senbon in his hand. "No, I'm taking you out of the equation," Naruto explained, as Gato fell to the ground. He then walked over to the downed mercenaries and took their weapons. He then tied them up and asked, "Do you want me to take out the trash?"

Zabuza sighed and replied, "We still needed him to get to his fortune."

Naruto chuckled and said, "He isn't dead, just asleep. His thugs are also asleep, so I'm going to take Haku-chan and go take out his goons."

Zabuza smirked and replied, "Go ahead, but be careful."

Naruto nodded. He and Haku then pulled the trio of bad guys out of the hut. Zabuza sighed and said quietly, "What have I got myself into?"

xxxxXXXxxxx

Gato found himself awake in front of Tazuna and several people he didn't recognize. "Gato, I'll give you two chances to tell me what I want to know or I will get the information and then I will just take your life. Do you understand me?" a blonde with a Konoha headband asked him.

"Ha, you don't scare me kid," Gato retorted.

Naruto turned to Tazuna and said, "You better go back to the bridge while Azula, Haku, Anko and I handle this. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see what we're going to do to him."

Tazuna glared at Gato and said, "Do what you need to do. After what he did to Kaiza, he deserves your worst." He turned and walked away with a copy of the blonde that was talking to him.

Naruto then smiled widely and said, "I offer you two chances to answer my questions, or I get serious." Not waiting for Gato answer he continued, "I want to know the size of your mercenary force… please."

Gato began to laugh and then said, "A weakling like you asking so nicely… how cute." He then felt an overwhelming fear come over him while the boy's blue eyes turned to purple.

Naruto smiled, but showed no glee behind the smile. He then said, "That was one, you will answer or the punishments will become increasingly severe. I have studied under one of the best in torture and interrogation at Konoha."

Anko blushed and said, "Thanks gaki, I'm touched."

Naruto put his face so near Gato's that their noses touched. "Now, number of mercenaries," his voice demanded.

Gato began to laugh, but then screamed when he felt his leg pierced. "Ah! That hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Aw… a single senbon to the leg, he's going to be easy to break," Naruto explained.

"You said you would give me two chances to answer you," Gato exclaimed.

"You already didn't answer the second time I asked," Naruto replied.

Gato's eyes widened and he worriedly said, as Naruto showed him another senbon, "I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Mercenaries, numbers, now," he asked angrily.

Gato began to sweat and replied, "Two hundred and ten."

Naruto smiled and then asked, "How much money do you have on hand?"

Gato gritted his teeth, but said, "About 2 million at the mansion."

Naruto then asked, "Accounts and access codes?"

Gato continued to sweat and said, "There are about fifteen spread around and the codes are in a little black book in my safe."

Naruto sighed, and said to his compatriots, "This was a little too easy."

"Just don't kill me," Gato said in a pleading tone.

"Safe combination," Naruto asked.

"Five, seventeen, fourty-two," Gato replied.

Naruto looked down and saw the puddle that formed beneath the villain's feet. He then smelled foul stench of the man having crapped himself. "You will face Konoha justice for failure to pay for missions and the death of a team hired by you," he explained.

"Guess we will let Sasuke-chan clean him up for transport," Azula said while Haku giggled.

Naruto knocked Gato out and then asked, "So who is on the attack team, sensei?" 

Anko took a thinking pose and answered, "I guess we could have Uke-chan take care of the prisoner while Haku-chan and we take care of his men and his mansion."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto was pulling a green camouflage shirt over his chain shirt. Anko, Azula and Haku were putting on form fitting female armor of similar color to Naruto in the same room. It perplexed Haku that Naruto didn't seem to take notice of three naked women in the room. She continued to put on Azula's extra suit.

Naruto then asked, "Everyone got their supplies ready?"

Haku finished putting senbon into a pouch and then nodded to the boy, who pulled a green camo ski mask over his face.

The four left the room to find an angry Uchiha Sasuke. "Where are you losers going?" he asked angrily.

Anko replied, "Above your pay grade genin. Kakashi, are you sure that you and he will be okay while we're gone?"

Kakashi nodded and replied, "The prisoner is secure and Sasuke is ready for anything that those mercenaries throw at us. I've also set some traps around the building."

A boy came up and smiled at Naruto. He then said, "Thank you for help us out so much! You've made me think that heroes do exist."

Naruto nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. "No problem Inari. Let's head out," he then exclaimed as the four left the room.

"Why don't I get to go with them?" Sasuke asked.

"They work well as a team and I'm sure that Haku-chan will work well with them," Kakashi explained.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto stood over the dead body of a mercenary. This was the fifteenth merc that they had killed as they started to take out the patrols as they encountered them. They hid the body in the bushes. Haku moved quietly along and pointed out the lookouts in the small towers. Azula threw several senbon and the men in the towers fell down inside of the towers. A dozen Narutos appeared and then they disappeared into the bushes. Guards disappeared around the edge of the complex and no one seemed to notice the missing men so far. Anko noticed a man that disappeared walking out of the forest and walked into the middle of a meeting of several of the thugs. Suddenly one fell over then another and then the whole group fell over dead.

The trio of women then ran quickly over to the dead group while Naruto appeared out of the smoke of the man doing the killing. He started to grab bodies and move them to locations where he could hide the bodies. He made several hand signals while the women nodded and disappeared. He sighed heavily and moved to a window.

It suddenly opened and he pulled the man out the window, while pushing a kunai into the back of his skull. Another man stuck his head out the window only to get a kunai through the bottom of his skull and also pulled out the window. Naruto waited several minutes to see if an alarm had been raised, but heard nothing new from the window. He shifted his position and looked into the room beyond. What he saw mad his stomach churn and nearly cause his to throw up.

Inside the room was an unconscious naked woman. She was strapped to a table so that her buttock was pointed at the door. He could see the woman was tied to across the table and her legs were secured to the table legs. He quickly moved into the room and cut the bindings and laid the woman in the bed next to the table. He then noticed her face sported bruises and her chest had several healing cuts. He quickly covered the woman and pushed a sedative senbon into her neck. This appeared to relax the woman.

xxxxXXXxxxxx

Azula moved quickly into the second story window and found a sleeping mercenary. She quickly slit his throat and moved to the door. The door opened and a naked man came in and said, "Hey Ryu, time for fun time!" He looked worriedly at the not moving Ryu and move closer only to have his world go black.

Azula had pushed a kunai into the base of the man's skull and then moved the body to the bed. She smirked as she moved both of the men into a loving pose and then closed the door behind herself and entered the hallway.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Haku found a room full of women wearing very little. She put a finger in a silencing gesture and the women nodded knowing what she wanted. They moved to the door and waited. The door opened and a man entered with a sword and said, "So who is going to suck me off today?"

He felt a pinprick at the back of his neck and his vision began to turn black. Haku caught the man and set him down behind the door. She noticed a clone of Naruto standing at the window and then gestured for women to follow the clone out the window. The women complied as Haku slipped out the room. She came upon a group of several guards chatting at a crossing of corridors. She quickly threw several senbon. All six men fell quickly. She grabbed them and quickly pulled them to the room she had vacated, before they could be noticed as being missing.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Naruto and Azula came upon the mess hall and saw that a large group was gathering for food. They quietly slipped into the kitchen and dispatched with the cooks. Naruto poured a concoction into the stew that appeared to be today's food. He stirred it thoroughly. Naruto then left a clone for each dead cook that was transformed into the corresponding cook. They then left as a large majority of the mercenaries would be in the mess hall and enjoy their last meal.

They then came upon a dojo with a pair of men with large hammers and about a dozen men watching them spar with the hammers. Naruto then said, "_You want the big guys or the small fry?_"

Azula smirked under her mask and said, "_I'll fry the big boys and you can take care of the small fry._"

Naruto entered first and then charged straight at the hammer wielding duo. He then turned and made a B-line for the first mercenary nearest the two. They then noticed a bright light coming from the entrance, only to see Azula sending a lightning bolt straight at the pair. Not realizing that their metal hammers had the handles crossed and were touching watched in amazement as the bolt hit their hammers. They saw the pretty light show for a second or two before their hearts stopped. Naruto ran a circuit around the dojo cutting down the 'small fry' as he passed. They still wore a look of amazement at the lightning bolt as they passed on to the next life. Naruto whistled as he looked at the fused hammers. The pair quickly left the room and began looking for more targets.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Haku rounded a corner and found herself in Gato's office. She quickly searched the room for the items that they had determined were necessary. She quickly opened the vault and dodged a nasty surprise in the guise of a loaded crossbow firing out of the safe just above the head level of Gato. She grimaced at this, but finished empting the safe and quickly sealing up other valuable items. She finished just as Naruto and Azula entered the room. Naruto then said, "Building secure, all targets neutralized, civilians evacuated and the monetary items secured."

"Check," both Haku and Azula responded crisply.

"Time to head back then," Naruto said. The trio met Anko at the staging area and the foursome headed back to the river near Tazuna's house. The four stripped and took a bath, washing off the blood and gore from the operation.

Anko smirked and said, "Nice tattoos. When do I get one?"

Naruto turned full face to Anko who raised an eyebrow and replied, "Thought you were with some other guy?"

Anko looked the boy up and down. She then said, "I am, not that I'm against screwing my step-brother."

Naruto blushed and explained, "It is a marriage seal. I haven't actually slept with Haku-chan or Hinata-chan, yet. Also we're waiting to hear back from Yakumo-chan."

"What? I'm not good enough for your rod?" Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto sighed and replied, "You know that isn't it. Azula already said she wasn't sharing me with you and Hinata-chan agreed. So look all you want. Unless you're going to rape me you won't get any." Naruto's tone was teasing.

Anko smirked and said, "That isn't a half bad idea, but I can wait a couple years for that."

Naruto sighed as Azula handed him a towel to dry off. She and Haku began to dress as Naruto and Anko continued to tease each other. Finally Naruto and Anko got dressed. She then wrapped an arm over his shoulder as both smiled and walked to Tazuna's house.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We will be getting back to the gang in the next chapter. As for the harem, I think that I will stop it at as where it is for now. Azula is the main focus for the pairing and Anko is the comic relief in the harem category. To make it clear, Naruto has only been truly intimate with Azula, but has put seals on both Hinata and Haku. This is in lue of an engagement ring. The seals are something like personal locators, but can't be tracked by anybody but those that are linked, so when Yakumo gets hers she will know where the others are. As for range I haven't decided on that yet. It isn't a punishment seal or a seal to guarantee fidelity.


End file.
